I love you as certain dark things are to be loved
by clangwee
Summary: A Series of Oneshots and Drabbles, mostly AUs.
1. Story 1: Runaways

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own TVD. And oh, the title is taken from Sonnet XVII by Pablo Neruda. THIS DISCLAIMER APPLIES TO **ALL **CHAPTERS.

* * *

_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,_

_in secret, between the shadow and the soul._

(Sonnet XVII, Pablo Neruda)

* * *

**RUNAWAYS**

The clock strikes midnight.

If she were in a fairytale, she should be alighting her magical carriage. She should be taken away beneath the moonlight as her prince lovingly runs after her, longing for her stay.

Yet tonight, the clock's digits only glow red in mockery.

She watches as the last ride departs on the distance. The remaining traffic of men grows thinner as a voice from the speaker announces the station's closing. Beside her, a homeless man begins to settle in his makeshift bed of cardboards.

A rush of sorrow and denial hit her along with the realization that even she has nowhere to go.

Her prince never came and she has never boarded her carriage.

Before her very eyes, the perfect fairytale she has created for herself is in ruins.

It started as a classic romance plot: Everyone believed they were made for each other. Ahead of them, their whole life has already been planned out—to marry, to live in New York and have kids. To live happily ever after. Her whole life she held on to that dream. She held on to everything that was them. To everything that was him.

And now, she has nothing. Not even the audacity to come back home.

A typical tale ending in a typical tragedy.

And for the first time this day, she lets a single tear escape her eye. She promptly wipes it away though, as she senses a pair of eyes studying her curiously from behind. Really, even in this night she cannot be allowed mourn without being under someone else's intense scrutiny. She turns to give her watcher her piece of mind but, before she can even return the stare, she finds the seat empty. Empty but for a piece of paper.

She catches a lone mop of sandy hair walking farther away and, without another thought, she runs, paper in hand.

"Excuse me."

No answer.

"Mister?"

No answer.

"HEY!" She yells, frustrated.

That did it.

The man turns and she wastes no time in telling him. "You left this."

The same greenish-blue eyes from before gaze back at her but now, with mild amusement. His face, perfectly framed by short curly locks, twists into a dimpled grin as he takes the paper in her hand and flips it over.

It turns out to be a sketch. Of her. Waiting for the train over six hours ago, as indicated on the clock drawn on the side, when her eyes were still full of light. Still full of hope.

On the corner, a handwritten message reads:

_To the girl with the sun in her hair_  
_The road may be long_  
_Yet the sky stretches longer, broader, farther_  
_Always trust the stars to carry you home_

She eyes him questioningly before shoving a hand in her pocket. "I don't have much but…"

"It's yours, sweetheart." He says, his accent slightly catching her off guard.

"Uhm well… Thanks, I guess." She tells him. "This is really beautiful."

He nods at her, taking in the small smile gracing her face.

"So, you're... an artist?" She asks as her eyes fall on the pad clutched in his arm.

"Maybe." He follows her line of sight and then holds up his sketchbook to her. "Wanna see?"

* * *

They sit over stale hotdogs and cheap coffee from a 24-hour store. Internally, she knows she should start contemplating where the hell she'll go from this dead end but really... For a moment, she doesn't mind hanging out with a total stranger who has no idea of how much crap she has gone through.

"You're not from around here." He observes, breaking the silence.

"I'm from Mystic Falls."

He frowns.

"In Virginia." She explains to him. "You aren't from here either."

"Brighton."

"England? Explains the accent."

He grins at her. "So, what brings you to New York then?"

"What brings _you_ to New York?"

"It's my turn to ask, love."

"Well, now _I'm_ asking." And she's being evasive. Right.

"You're quite a stubborn one, aren't you?" He chuckles slightly but then sighs in defeat. "Okay, well... I'm actually here on a trip."

"Like a tourist trip? So it's your first time being here?"

"No, not like that. I've been here five years ago. Boarding school." He tells her as he drifts into his memory lane. "Really funny story, though. So my first day here, I went to see a close friend and then we decided to hit the road to California. I ended up missing a whole semester of school and bloody hell, my father..." He tips his head to the sketchbook in her hands and she realizes it's been open to a sketch of a family having a lavish dinner. She sees a little girl, the youngest sister, nibbling on her vegetables while three young boys, her older brothers, were chatting lively over their meal. Hopelessly trying to calm down her tikes, the mother stands on one end of the table. On the other, end however, quietly sits the father_—his_ father, she surmises. She doesn't know why but the way the man was drawn looking directly at you—to the artist, first and foremost—sends chills down her spine.

"... was livid. You cannot imagine the yelling and the beating I got the moment he got a hold of me." He continues lightheartedly as he shakes his head. "Then I was sent back to England and I've barely set my foot down to the land when they immediately shipped me off to France."

She finds herself gaping at him. "Whoa."

"I know, I'm a rather impulsive kid but... Those were the best days." He says, smiling thoughtfully. "Now, I'm here to see an old mate. We're going retrace our journey from five years ago and head back to California."

"Your friend from before? That's awesome."

"Yes." He replies as he downs the last of his drink. "And he's getting married, by the way."

"So this is going to be like his bachelor getaway? Nice." She rolls her eyes bitterly. Do not get her started on the woes of this awful pre-nuptial tradition. DO. NOT.

"Supposed to be, yes. But alas, I think he has been reduced into a chap on a leash."

"His fiancée's gonna play chaperone?" She questions amusedly.

"Unfortunately." He groans, exasperated. "Anyway, we_ are_ meaning to pick up some old friends along the way. My mate's car is decent. A fairly large thing but with great mileage. Plenty of rooms for anyone who wants to tag along..."

At his inquiring gaze, she shakes her head.

"I'm not a psycho killer, if that's what you think."

She giggles. "No, I don't think..." She takes a deep breath. "I think I'm gonna stay here in New York for a little while."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you want to leave? What's holding you back?" He asks her earnestly. "I've watched you—"

"Creepy." Her neurotic self blurts out before she can even suppress.

"I've been told." He sniggers at her, unfazed by her jab. "But perhaps it's an artist thing that I've learned to observe people. And you've caught my eye the moment you arrived. At first I was simply sketching a beautiful sight—you, all hopeful and bright, while you wait for your ride. But then you never boarded the train. And the next one, and next... I got a little frustrated and terribly curious as to what got you all confused and lost yet you still try hard to seem strong. And finally, I felt your last resolve crumble when that last train left. You broke down." He smiles at her tenderly. "And that's about one of the most genuine moment I've seen in a while."

What the... Saying that she is stunned is an understatement. She cannot, in her life, believe how this man—this _mere _stranger—have had thoroughly read her. As if every damn effort she made putting up this wall—this facade of bravado—had been futile and worthless. No, no, no. This won't do, no. She—formidable cheer captain and two-time Ms. Mystic Falls—is _always_ in control.

No matter how many times her boyfriend cheated on her.

No matter how many times her parents and friends pressure her into keeping faux sense of perfection.

No matter how many times she lies to herself about the happy ending she knows she will never have.

No matter what, she will not slip away. But oh, she is.

"You can't just do that." She snaps, standing abruptly. "Is this what this is about?" She holds out the sketch he gave her. "I'm not some 'case study' you can use for your little art project, mister. You know _nothing_ about me."

"I never said I did." He tells her grimly. "And I'm not assuming that I do. But from what can I see from here, I know you can do better."

She glares at him. "How dare you."

"Small town life doesn't suit you. Yet even the lights of New York don't do you justice." He says, standing next to her. "There's a bigger world out there than all of this. You just have to take it." He leans down and whispers to her, his breath hot against her cheeks. "It's a matter of choice, love."

She turns her head away from him. "And this is my choice."

"No." He sighs and before she walks away, she hears him. "This is _their_ choice."

* * *

She comes back to the station and she finds her prince waiting for her.

Here it is. The ending she thinks she has always wanted. She can run up in her prince's arms, say their sorry's to each other and everything will be okay again. Of course, she's not certain he will not screw this up again but at least... _He'll settle down eventually_, as her mother told her.

She tells this to herself, too, yet _his _words constantly ring in her ears. The earthy pensiveness he possess comes to mind and she wonders how the world looks like in his eyes. She remembers his sketches and she knows it must be a marvelous sight. There is something entirely pure and innocent on how he portrays the world—way different on how the world has been to her. Deceitful. Corrupting.

Indeed, she can always choose the happily ever after.

Or she can choose. As in really_ choose_. For herself. No pressures, no inhibitions. A choice only _by her_ and _for her_.

She knows the answer before her prince can even turn to look at her because she's already running away.

* * *

"Brighton!" She yells because she doesn't really know what else to call him.

He is still there, sitting where she had left him. At the sight of her, he grins sweetly.

"Does your invitation still stand? She asks breathlessly, feeling the thrill of an impending adventure.

"Of course, love." He tells her. "And It's Klaus."

She nods her head at him and he looks at her funny.

"What?"

He chuckles. "I don't suppose you want me calling you 'Mystic Falls' right? Or 'Virginia', for that matter."

She smiles at him. "It's Caroline."

"Caroline..." He says, her name rolling of his lips. "Let's go."

He holds out his hand and she takes it.

So her fairytale aspirations are practically ruined. And it might me a stupid idea following a total stranger but hey, she can still dream of Alice in Wonderland.

A spur of the moment recklessness that's very un-Caroline and now, she's down the rabbit hole.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** UGH. OKAY. Kill me now. I know I should be updating Off Limits and even the damn shall love and be loved but I just need to get this all out of my head. I have too many oneshot ideas in mind and thus... _this_ sweet little baby.

Re Off Limits: Actually I have already written like 2+ upcoming chapters but then in the end I decided to scrap all of those. I realize I didn't like the direction where the story's heading and so I have to take a step back and rethink some things. So I'm sorry, I think it's gonna take a while before I'll update it. I'm really sorry.

Re this: This is exactly as I imagined it. Some kind of a prelude to an On the Road ish story. Is it too OOC? Any guesses who the 'prince' is? What about Klaus's mate and the fiancée? R&R!

Thank you very much for those who have reviewed my previous fic, Amaranthine. And wait, can I just shout out to **recyclings**? You're super awesome and from day 1, your reviews have always kept me alive. :D


	2. Story 2: Contagious

ALL CRACK. ALL HUMAN.

**DISCLAIMER:** Title's taken from Pablo Neruda's Sonnet XVII. I do not own TVD but I do wish I own JoMo.

* * *

**CONTAGIOUS**

"He is what?"

The group says in unison albeit slightly differing in intonation and emphasis.

Bonnie and Elena, who are utterly shocked, exclaim it as if they have just seen a humming bird giving birth to a giant elephant. Damon, on the other hand, actually _hisses_ as he speaks, you can practically hear him cursing _I-don't-believe-this-shit_ in every word. This is before he notices Kol beside him wearing the same expression that he immediately shoots him an incredulous look, muttering, "Why are _you_ surprised?" "I'm not home often," Kol replies with an indifferent shrug before slumping on his usual seat on the Salvatore's couch. And, although he will not admit to it, only Stefan reacts with at least an infinitesimal bit of concern.

Rebekah shakes her head irately at their overreaction as she takes a seat next to her brother. "Oh, hush you lot. Nik's just human, after all."

And with that said, the unending debate about Niklaus Mikaelson's humanity is again rekindled.

It has long been a running joke among the group that started back four years ago, in that one particular mono-filled summer.

It was dreadful. No kid of their age escaped when the horrid virus wreaked havoc in their little town. Really, no one... except the mysterious new guy with an accent. Well, if anything, almost _all_ of the Mikaelsons seemed mysterious to anyone at first. And intimidating. _And scary._ But come on, a filthy rich family with ancient-sounding names moves from Europe to an old abandoned mansion in the middle of Mystic Falls forest? Not to mention, all of them are unbelievably gorgeous. Even the father, too. He is kind of the most frightening of them all but you cannot deny the traces of his handsome young years beneath his stern facade.

Of course, these things made the family the hot topic of endless speculations related to the mythical stories of Mystic Falls and, as expected, of some other rumors that may or may not be influenced by the popularity of Twilight.

Anyway, so the mono plague came and went but Niklaus Mikaelson was the only one left unscathed. And really, it wasn't really a big deal at first. It wasn't long too when it was established that the Mikaelsons are _definitely not_ horrible monsters but are actually nice and cultured people. Everyone liked them and soon, they just blended right in with the rest of the town.

The Mikaleson kids immediately hit it off too with the Mystic Falls kids especially with the Salvatore brothers, who soon introduced them to the Gilberts, then to the Forbes and to the Bennets, Donovans and Lockwoods. They've all been friends ever since, with a healthy love-hate relationship of course.

Every so often, though, the humdrum life of Mystic Falls catches up to them and, combined with Damon and Kol's crude sense of humor, they like to pass time by poking senseless jokes at each other... Like wondering if one of their friends is just pretending to be a human being.

Okay, of course that sounds completely insane and overly judgmental but it's not like it's entirely unwarranted, you know. Because beside the fact that he's the last one standing during that summer of mono yuckiness, the guy can practically do _anything. _Really, he draws and paints, writes poetry, plays soccer and three other sports, and probably plays any musical instrument on the planet. He can party all night with Stefan and still get straight A's on every test the next day. They have never seen him get sick or injured or... _whatever_. He is almost indestructible. He is perfect in an utterly unnerving way and if it isn't for his blue eyes and dimpled smile, they would have thought of him as devil. A bit overdramatic but really, who knows what the devil looks like?

So sue them if they overreacting to this very rare, almost never news that _the _Niklaus Mikaelson, suspected robot/alien/vampire/werewolf/god, is stuck home with a flu.

"I still don't buy it." The older Salvatore mutters. "If you ask me, I think he's just off pouncing on some innocent girl like the sexual beast that he is."

"Oh, Nik's hardly a 'sex beast', at the moment." Kol grins wickedly as he gestures quotation marks in the air. "_Au contraire, _Nik is rather a bit _undersexed_ lately. Maybe that got him ill."

"Please." says Damon. "Not having a girlfriend does not mean not having a _girl friend." _He says with a knowing eyebrow wiggle. "If you know what I mean."

"Believe me, Kol, our brother is _not_ undersexed." Rebekah cuts in, flipping her blonde locks. "But if you ask me, I'll blame it all to the weather being a _total bitch._"

From a corner, another blonde beauty rolls her eyes. She's been feigning to be invisible since the conversation started but really, it doesn't help that Rebekah is tirelessly glaring daggers at her direction.

"_She's_ been awfully unpredictable, you know?" Rebekah sneers in her perfect English accent. "Hot as hell one second and cold as ice the next. I mean, why doesn't she just _bloody_ make up her mind? Nik's getting terribly sick of it."

The group shares a look of confusion at her seemingly cryptic comment yet, all the while, Caroline only gulps. She has an ominous feeling of what the youngest Mikaelson is really talking about and she knows it's _certainly not_ about the weather.

Bonnie then groans in frustration. "Can we please stop talking about Klaus or Klaus' sex life for a second?"

"Yeah, you guys are seriously killing the mood." agrees Elena. She stands next to her blonde friend, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't we just get this party started, right Caroline?"

Caroline nods at her, giving everyone an awkward smile, until she finds herself face to face with the she-devil herself.

"Oh right." Rebekah tells her with a tone akin to disgust. "Happy birthday, Caroline."

Ugh, worst birthday_ ever._

* * *

What sucks is that her birthday was already ruined even before the actual day came.

Who did the ruining, you ask? Herself. Duh. Her neurotic, insecure, paranoid self.

But really, it wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be perfect and happy and romantic and... _not this_.

They've got it all planned. They were going to spend the day before her birthday at his family's cabin. You know, as a kind of a pre-celebration celebration with just the two of them, away from, like, _everyone..._ because _everyone_ has actually no idea of this _thing _between him and her. And this is precisely because _everyone_ (read: their friends) is the most judgmental people in the world and no, this is not an exaggeration.

They freakin' think Klaus is a freakin' robot. _A robot._

Plus, the two of them have had enough drama from their previous relationships and they just want to keep this all to themselves so... What the hell's wrong with that?

Anyway, everything _did_ start as perfect and happy and romantic until Caroline got mad over something really stupid which ended up with her pushing him off the bed and him sleeping on the cold hard floor.

And now, her birthday is ruined. And he is sick. And it is all her fucking fault.

_Great, Caroline. _She tells herself. _Now you have to fucking fix this._

Which is why she excused herself early—No, she _snuck out_ of her own party and soon found herself standing at his doorstep.

"I told you , Eli, I'm fi—" He pauses when he realizes it was not his brother who opened the door. "_Oh."_

"How are you feeling?" She asks warily.

He coughs. "Better."

His voice is coarse and weak. He is sitting on the carpeted floor in front of the fireplace, a blanket around his shoulder, sandy brown hair completely disheveled and nose almost as red as his luscious lips. Caroline mentally squeals at his appearance and will very much like tackle him to the ground and just _hug _him but the unreadable expression on his face as he looks at her makes her feel very guilty for some reason.

A moment passes in silence and when she takes a step to approach him, he stops her.

"Don't." He whispers quietly. "Don't come closer."

Caroline stops. And then she is crying. She is standing halfway towards him, crying like a little girl.

"You're angry." She murmurs in tears. "I made you sick and now, I made you angry."

"I'm not angry." He tells her and suddenly, she is in his arms. One hand encircles around her waist and the other rests behind her head as she nuzzles on his shoulder. "I am sick but I am not angry."

"Then why are you pushing me away?"

"Why would I push you away?" He chuckles slightly. "When all I want is to be the closest to you?" He speaks softy against her hair and kisses her temple. "I just don't want to get you sick on your birthday, love."

Caroline pulls away and pouts. "And here we thought you were invincible."

"Still jesting behind my back, I see."

He grins and she grins back before before she wraps him again in a gentle embrace, feeling his warmth in her arms.

"Those sketches are tucked away for a reason, Caroline." He whispers against her shoulder. "_She_ is a part of my past. Those sketches are all of my past but that doesn't mean I'll just throw them all away." He leans back from the embrace and gazes into her eyes. "And I didn't mean for you to see them that day but I was going to show them to you sooner or later."

He cups her face in his hands, his nose almost touching hers. "You are my _present_, Caroline. My _now_. And I want you to know all of me. Not just as Kol's and Rebekah's annoying brother, not as Stefan's best mate or Damon's drinking buddy... Not '_that friend'_ who always had a schoolboy crush on you..." He sniggers slightly and she blushes. "And absolutely not as the big bad, you rascals, all pin me to be... But just _me_."

Caroline stares at his confession wordlessly until he lets out a nervous cough. "Anyway," He continues. "The sketches that I keep here, close to me..." He gestures to the papers on his table. "They are all of you and—"

She cuts him off with her lips on his but he immediately backs away.

"Liar." She raises a brow. "You said you're not pushing me away."

"And I'm not." He says. "I already said I don't want you to get sick. I'm still contagious, love."

Caroline rolls her eyes. "And I don't really care. It's_ my birthday_ after all and I wi—"

Now, he's the one who cuts her off with a kiss.

* * *

_Achoo!_

"Ew." Damon snorts, leaning away from her as far as possible. "Keep your viruses to yourself, barbie."

"Shut up."

"You seem fine yesterday." Stefan asks curiously from the seat beside her.

"Well, I guess Rebekah's right." She explains amid her runny nose. "This weather's a bitch."

"Really, you blondes need to stop blaming the weather for _everything._" Damon teases with his usual eye-quint and Caroline is supposed to retaliate when _he_ enters the Grill, all well and smirking.

"Aha! I win." The older brother perks up at the sight of a very alive and very healthy Klaus. "Pay up, Stefan."

"I'm not paying you anything." says the younger Salvatore who instantly walks away after greeting his friend for a bit. Damon, of course, tails after his little brother like a do—_Achoo!_

"Bless you." Klaus murmurs, seating on the stool beside her.

She glares at him at once. "This is all your fault."

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you, love."

"Whatever. I_—Achoo!_—hate you." Caroline buries her head in her hands and groans. "You gave me this motherfu—_Achoo!_—cking flu."

And the guy has the nerve to laugh, chuckling like an amused little kid, before he gently takes her hands off her face and leans down. "Want me to take it back?"

.

.

.

.

.

_Achoo!_

* * *

**A/N: **God, this is so random.

Sorry again for my mistakes in spelling and grammar. I'm doing my best. Anyway, I love you all and thanks a million for the support! Srsly guys. You are all beautiful people.


	3. Story 3: Facebook

CRACK

Say crack again.

CRACK.

* * *

**FACEBOOK**

.

.

.

**Kol Mikaelson** added a photo

My muse, the lovely Caroline as Baby Doll from Sucker Punch. Photography by yours truly :) - with **Caroline Forbes **and **CosplayNation**

Like – Comment – Share

**CospalyNation, Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce **and 1,489 others like this.

View previous comments

**Paul Fox **What a babe

**haNna kLeiN **OMG diz iZ aWeZum,,,

**Rebekah Mikaelson **WHAT

**Rebekah Mikaelson **BLOODY HELL

**Rebekah Mikaelson **DOES NIK KNOW ABOUT THIS

**Caroline Forbes **HOLY CRAP KOL

**Caroline Forbes **You told me this is for an art project :((

**Kol Mikaelson **I never confirmed that, sweetheart :)

**Caroline Forbes **Delete this now

**Kol Mikaelson **I'm afraid I can't do that

**Caroline Forbes **I'm gonna kill you Kol Mikaelson

**Kol Mikaelson** Oh come on, darling, you look beautiful :)

**Rebekah Mikaelson **MY EYES ARE BURNING

**Damon Salvatore** Hell, Barbie. If I had known you're into this kind of stuff... *wink wink*

**Caroline Forbes **Shut up, Damon! Don't look at it!

**Alaric Saltzman **It's kind of in public, Care.

**Caroline Forbes **UGH, YOU TOO? YOU'RE A TEACHER, RIC. A TEACHER.

**Alaric Saltzman **:)

**Katherine Pierce** Quit whining. You look hot, you sexy vamp.

**Caroline Forbes **Uhm, thanks Kat?

**Elena Gilbert **Wow Caroline!

**Bonnie Bennet **Yeah, you look great!

**Caroline Forbes **Thank you guys. *Hug*

**Bonnie Bennet ***Hugs back* I like Baby Doll but Rocket is my favorite. :D

**Elena Gilbert **And I want to be Amber!

**Damon Salvatore **Oh how I'd love to see THAT

**Kol Mikaelson **Me too

**Rebekah Mikaelson **Damon, Kol. EW

**Elijah Mikaelson** She seems to be glowing. The soft lighting is truly impeccable. Great work.

**Kol Mikaelson **Thank you, Eli, for being the only person to actually commend my skills

**Elijah Mikaelson **Of course, bro—Heavens, is that my tie she's wearing?

**Kol Mikaelson **It's Nik's

**Elijah Mikaelson **I see.

**Elijah Mikaelson **Good day Ms. Gilbert.

**Elena Gilbert **Oh hi, Elijah. :)

**Rebekah Mikaelson **EW NO FLIRTING PLS

**Katherine Pierce **EW NO FLIRTING PLS

**Elena Gilbert **We're not flirting! :(

**Stefan Salvatore **...

**Damon Salvatore **Katherine Pierce = Troll

**Katherine Pierce **Fuck you Damon

**Tyler Lockwood **Lookin' good, Care

**Matt Donovan **agrees

**Rebekah Mikaelson **MATT NO. I forbid you to look at this

**Matt Donovan **Wait... Bekah...

**Tyler Lockwood **Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him. :)

**Klaus Mikaelson **You're the one who should be keeping your eyes to yourself, sire.

**Caroline Forbes **NIK! :((

**Klaus Mikaelson **Kol, I think we ought to have a long conversation later this evening

**Damon Salvatore **Uh-oh

**Kol Mikaelson **Gotta run

**Max Anderson **I'd tap that

**Klaus Mikaelson **Well hello, Mr. Anderson. Would you like me to hunt you down and tap your heart with a stick?

**Caroline Forbes **NIK DON'T GO THREATENING STRANGERS ONLINE

**Caroline Forbes **Are you mad at me? :(

**Klaus Mikaelson **And why would I be mad, love? You look gorgeous.

**Caroline Forbes **You like it? :)

**Klaus Mikaelson **Absolutely. ;)

**Klaus Mikaelson **Although, I have a better idea of what you can do in that outfit. ;)

**Caroline Forbes ***blushes*

**Caroline Forbes ***kisses Nik*

**Klaus Mikaelson ***kisses back*

**Bonnie Bennet **Uhm, ew?

**Damon Salvatore **Awkward

**Rebekah Mikaelson **I SAID NO FLIRTING

**Rebekah MIkalson **OH WAIT WHAT THE—ARE YOU THE ONES MAKING THOSE NOISES IN THE KITCHEN

**Rebekah Mikaelson **DON'T DO THAT IN THERE. THERE'S FOOD IN THERE.

**Kol Mikaelson **Approximately 1,500 people are fapping while reading this thread

**Rebekah Mikaelson **You're obviously one of them

**Stefan Salvatore **TMI

**Rebekah Mikaelson **COMPEL ME TO FORGET THIS PLEASE

**Rebekah Mikaelson **ELIJAH DO SOMETHING

**Elijah Mikaelson **Kol, delete this now.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Alas, I've gone completely insane.

Inspired by a Bleach fanfic (a chocolate mock tale, lament of innocence) by **alice hattercandy**.

**DISCLAIMER:** You already know this but for the sake of formalities, I don't own TVD. The title's from Nerdua's Sonnet XVII and the A/N above is from… Can you guess? Mean Girls. Haha! I don't own Sucker Punch and Facebook. I do hope to be Mrs. Zuckerberg one day but of course, Jesse Eisenberg should be Mark. :)


	4. Story 4: Falling

**FALLING**

Caroline is falling.

Just a second ago, she was at Bonnie's, helping her figure out a spell that could possibly trace their bloodline when suddenly she felt the ground_ literally _swallow her up and, the next thing she knows, she is on a thousand-mile free fall from the sky.

After what seemed like an endless descent, she hits a body of water at last and plunges into its depths. She promptly tries to swim up, frantically gasping for air when she surfaces. She doesn't really need to breathe as a vampire but, call it instinct.

She does a quick survey of her surroundings, mentally cursing Bonnie and her stupid spell, when she finally notices what happened to her clothes... or her lack thereof.

"Are you alright?" She hears a too darn familiar voice from behind her say.

_Are you fucking kidding me right now? _Of all the people in the world, it just has to be Klaus—_freakin' Klaus_—to see her wet and naked as the day she was born.

"Are you hurt?" He asks again, the genuine concern in his voice slightly surprising her, and she shakes her head thoughtlessly.

"I swam here as fast as I could when I saw you fall..." Klaus pauses and stares at her warily for a moment, a question obviously forming in his head. "Did... Did you just fall from the sky?

"No." She denies vehemently, dipping herself lower in the water. "I, uhm, fell... from a tree. Yeah, a tree." She gestures upward, pointing at nothing in particular. "Over there."

"Why are you up a tree?"

"I like to climb trees." She answers too quickly.

"You like to climb trees." He repeats, dubious. He doesn't press further though as he realizes her state of undress. Immediately, he turns away his gaze, his cheeks reddening and heart beating faster.

Holy crap. He has a fuckin' heartbeat. And oh yeah, his hair is longer too.

The spell sent her a thousand years from the present, to a time when the originals are not yet _the_ originals. To a time when psycho hybrid Klaus is still the very alive and human Klaus. His heart fluttering wildly in his chest, blood pumping through his veins...

Caroline snaps herself out from the hypnotizing sound of his pulse but only to be greeted by the tempting view of his bare back.

Oh for the love of God, not him too.

Unwillingly, she takes a quick peep to check—not to _check out_, no—if he has something on down there and—sigh—thankfully he has. She doesn't want this to be more awkward that it already is. And ugh, why is he laughing again?

"Something funny?"

"You are fond of climbing trees." He says, incredulity in his voice.

"Yes." She answers, trying too hard to sound dignified.

"Without any clothes on."

He is peeking over his shoulder, wearing a smirk that reminds her very much of the present, uhm, future Klaus and she cocks a brow.

"Don't laugh. I lost them, okay?"

Yet, he only laughs harder. She cannot help but to smile, too, and she playfully splashes water on his face. "And no peeking."

"Alright, alright." He mumbles, hands up. "Anyway, I have a sister about your age and perhaps she can lend you some clothes."

Inwardly, she cringes at the thought of meeting human Rebekah but really, she doesn't have much of a choice, does she? She squeaks a small sound of approval but before she can make a move, Klaus, the ever gentleman, offers her his hand. For a second, she freezes, not knowing what to do, so he gently grasps her hand as he guides her out of the water.

"May I know your name?" He then asks. "I'm Niklaus."

She's not really sure if revealing herself to him is a good idea. She could change something in the future.

"Wendy." She mutters the first name that came in her head. What? JM Barrie is her favorite bed buddy.

"So where are you from, Wendy? You're not from here, am I right?"

"Neverland."

"Neverland?"

"Neverland." She repeats. Even she is not convinced.

After a few moments, they finally reach the edge of the water. Caroline cannot be thankful enough because the feel of his hands against hers is starting to get distracting as hell and it makes her think of that dance she shared with his future annoying hybrid self.

Klaus runs to the shore, retrieving his shirt that is resting on a log, while Caroline stays in the shallow water. He hands the garb to her at once and turns around as she dresses in haste, the clothe only reaching her mid-thigh.

"Are you going to remain here for a while?" She hears him ask.

"What?"

"What I meant was..." He sighs, running a hand through his shoulder-length hair. "When are you going back to… Neverland?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"I can show you around." He turns his head towards her and flashes a grin. "There are more fantastic trees in the forest for you to climb."

"Ha-ha." She rolls her eyes at his somewhat hopeless attempt to ask her out. She'll make sure of teasing him about this in the future.

"Maybe next time when I'm properly dressed." She replies and covers her chest with her arms. His shirt clings on her wet body like a second skin, leaving absolutely nothing for the imagination.

Klaus notices her discomfort and drops his heads low. "Oh sure, sure." He murmurs, sounding like a forlorn puppy—she's _so_ gonna tease him about this—and Caroline cannot help but to put a comforting hand on his arm.

"Next time. I promise." She whispers.

He gives her a dimpled smile as he lifts a hand and tucks a lock of her hair beneath her ear. His breath is hot against her skin and that is when she notices of their close proximity. He smells like the earth but his eyes are blue like the ocean and his heart is thrumming like a drum in his chest.

Suddenly, she feels a pull, making her step backwards.

"I... should go." Klaus says, clearing his throat. "I'll grab some of my sister's..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Caroline mumbles, still breathless from their contact and from the strange tugging she feels at her fingertips.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You should go." She feels pull getting stronger and she clutches her chest with her hand.

"I'll be back." He grins at her before walking away and at the turn of his back, she is gone.

* * *

Caroline is falling. Again.

And after like forever, her bare butt—really, this is getting too old—finally hits something... soft. A mattress, she thinks and instantly, she believes she's back at Bonnie's but a quick inspection of the place—with its red wine silk sheets and rosewood furnishings—confirms her greatest fears.

This is _so_ not Bonnie's bedroom.

"I swear I would gladly get drunk on vervain the next time you fall naked in front of me."

"Ack! Klaus!" She shrieks, grabbing a square pillow to cover herself.

He is leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed and signature smirk plastered on his glorious face. "Back from Neverland, Wendy?"

_Ugh, shoot me now._

"I need a little help here."

"Why?" He chuckles. "You're exactly where I want you to be."

"Ew." She rolls her eyes, throwing a pillow at his direction, and he laughs harder.

"Please, wake me up when you're finished laughing."

"I'm just kidding, sweetheart." He grins and then suddenly, he is removing his gray Henley.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… just a minute, mister." She steps out of the bed to the side, hugging the pillow close to her body and willing herself not to stare at his well-sculpted front. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well unfortunately, my sister's not very fond of you so—"

"Huh, lucky me."

"So..." He continues, handing her his shirt. "This is the only thing I can offer."

She gapes at him. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." He says in a patronizing voice and she glares at him, snatching the tee.

"I like you much better in past."

"Too bad I'm all you got, love." He smirks. "Oh, and no peeking, right?" He murmurs as he turns her back on her just like before and somewhat catching her off guard.

Okay, so she expects the gentlemanly deed from the past Klaus but coming from the future, it's quite... uncharacteristic. God knows he has a—barf—massive thing for her and other guys—read: Damon—will most likely take advantage of this, uhm, situation but, turns out the guy's not entirely an asshole after all.

On the contrary, she finds this sweet. Too sweet.

And the moment the shirt falls past her butt, she flashes away to escape, only to be blocked by the hybrid at the door.

"I'll pick you up when you're _properly dressed._" He says, emphasizing the last two words.

"What?

He smiles, showing off his dimples. "Well, you promised, right?"

So that small affectionate gesture came back and bit her in the ass.

Of course, she can flat out refuse him. Although technically for her, it's just a few minutes ago, but come on, it's a _thousand_ years ago for him. Yet when he looks at her, the same ocean blue eyes and earthy scent but no heartbeat—she sighs inwardly thinking of how she misses it... oh wait, no...

"Ugh, whatever." is the only thing she can get out of her as she pushes past him but not before she feels him give her a quick peck in the cheek and whispers.

"I'll be waiting."

Again, she feels the strange tugging in her gut and, for a moment, Caroline thinks she might be falling.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and please review!

My comment on 4x01: GOD BLESS MICHAEL TREVINO.


	5. Story 5: Pick-up Lines

**PICK UP LINES**

Nothing's good on TV. Heck, nothing's good on the internet. Tyler's acting all shady, it's getting _really_ old. Bonnie's busy harnessing all her magic stuff. Elena's struggling as a baby vampire and everyone else is too caught up with her drama.

Really. For Caroline, this is one of those days that, by some odd twist of fate, everything just seems too _fucking_ boring.

But no, she doesn't do bored. That never worked for her. Because if Caroline Forbes gets bored, she gets hungry. And we all know what happens when baby vamps get hungry, right?

So, it's 2 o'clock in the afternoon and Caroline is at the Grill, sulking alone and trying to numb her bloodlust with the help of good ol' Johnnie Walker. She is chugging down third shot, the bitter taste burning her throat, when she feels him_—of all people_-_—_drop_—of all places—_on the seat beside her.

"Dulling the bloodlust, love?" He murmurs as he leans closer to her, his familiar sandalwood scent filling her lungs. "Or just the lust?"

She doesn't even bother to move away because he already got her good and cornered but she refuses to look at him. She slams down her glass hard on the table and jeers. "Don't you have anything better to do, Klaus?"

"I'd do you, love."

_Okay, what? _She gapes at him and he's just sitting there grinning. Dimples and all.

"Are you kidding me right now?" She manages to say. "_That's_ your pick up line?"

"Oh, there are plenty more where that came from, sweetheart."

"Does Kol give you flirting lessons now?"

"Why, are they working?"

"No." She answers bluntly, shoving him away to stand up, but he holds her arm and _actually_ tugs her down to sit.

"Come on, just hear me out, Caroline." Oh, how he says her name in that glorious accent of his. Just, _Oh._ "I dare you."

She pauses to consider but he has that annoying smirk on his face again and his hand on her arm is getting a little hotter by the second so she yanks him off of her. He expects her to flash away but instead, she huffs a frustrated sigh and settles back on the couch.

"Only because I'm bored." She tells him pointedly. Plus, hearing Klaus make corny ass jokes looks a little more promising than bunny-hunting in the woods. "And if they are lame, you have to drink." She adds.

"Alright." He nods his head and she waves to the waiter, compelling him for a bottle of scotch. Klaus stares at her questioningly and she holds up a hand.

"Don't start."

"I'm not." He says, chuckling, and a moment later, the waiter comes back with their drink. Caroline fills one glass and turns to him.

"By all means, hybrid." She tells him, leaning back on the couch. He props an arm behind her head and only smirks when she glares at him.

"Are you a vampire, love?"

She mentally rolls her eyes. He never drops the endearments.

"Because my heart is a Gilbert compass and it points towards you." He says this with a straight face and Caroline immediately bursts into a laughing fit.

"That's the lamest thing I've ever heard." She says in between the giggles and slides the glass towards him. "Drink."

He grins, downing the shot in one gulp.

"Next." mumbles Caroline, wiping her tears off her eyes.

"Are you a werewolf, sweetheart?" He asks and lets out a chuckle seeing how Caroline cannot hold back hers. "Because I'm a full moon and I'm going to make you howl, baby."

"Oh my God. I can't even... That is _so_ lame." She roars, leaning on the table and burying her head in her arms. Vampire doesn't need to breathe but she's literally choking of laughter.

She feels Klaus grab the bottle, pour a shot for himself and drink. She composes herself for a second before looking up again. She has to give it to the man for being able to maintain a neutral expression.

"Okay, next."

"Got some Viking in you?"

Caroline waits for him to continue but he seems to be expecting a response.

"No. Why?" She answers and this time he scoots closer to her and looks directly in her eyes.

"Want some?" He whispers in a low velvety voice, his breath warm on her skin.

Okay, so basically, she freezes. She doesn't want to admit but that one actually _worked_. She literally has her back pressed to the wall when he pounced on her with that killer line.

His lips quirk into a smirk. "Should I drink, love?"

She doesn't answer but still he gulps another shot and Caroline tries not to stare at how his adam's apple bobs up and down as he drinks and how he licks his lips after.

"Next, then." He suggests and she becomes vaguely aware of the hand he casually rests on her knee. "So tell me, Caroline, are you a coffin?"

She is looking anywhere but his eyes, until she feels his hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her instinct tells her to get away and she's not even that drunk but it seems as though she cannot think straight in front of him. He leans closer to her, tugs a lock of her blonde curls on her ear and she swears she feel him lick the lobe before whispering.

"Because, love, I want to be buried insi_—_"

"Okay, enough." She pushes him off, blushing like mad, and he backs away politely. "I think I need a drink." She mutters as she seizes the scotch and takes a swig straight from the bottle.

Klaus watches her, amusement written all over his dimpled face. He feels a little smug of getting this kind of reaction out of her.

"Why so flustered, love?" He then asks her, an obvious smile on his lips.

"I'm not." She responds, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"Yes, you are."

"You're hallucinating. You're drunk." .

"I'm not drunk, love. Just intoxicated by you."

"Ugh, stop it." She groans exasperatedly before shoving him off and walking away. He's behind her in a second, of course, following her outside.

"Not taking your car, sweetheart?" He questions when she doesn't head for the parking lot. "I can take you for a ride, if you want."

"Seriously? Stop." She spins on her heels and faces him, arms crossed. "You're creeping me out and, for all I know, you just nicked all of those lines from the internet."

"Of course not." He grins. "I'm an original."

"Well, you suck."

"We _are_ vampires, love. That's what we do."

"Yeah and you're practically the big bad sucker." She retorts but just as it escapes her lips she regrets it, seeing his signature smirk grace his face. She rolls eyes but before she can even defend that she means to say 'bloodsucker', he's already in front her, his arms circling her waist.

"Is that a challenge, love?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: **Unbeta'd. And I'm sorry for the randomness.

Anyway, guess what? I've been nominated for the Klaroline awards! Weeeee~

Best Drabble - I love you as certain dark things are to be loved (THIS)

Best Romantic Fic - Amaranthine

Underrated Writer

If you think I deserve it, please vote for me. I LOVE YOU BEAUTIFUL SHIPPERS.


	6. Story 6: Accents

WARNING: FLUFF AHEAD.

* * *

**ACCENTS**

"Something funny, love?"

Klaus looks over the book he's reading to the blonde sunshine resting on his chest. One moment she's half asleep snuggled to his side as he reads to her, and the next she's teetering with laughter, her warm breath tickling his neck.

Caroline peeks up to him, a playful grin on her face. "Say that again."

"Say what again?"

She untangles herself from his arms to sit beside him on the grass.

"_Collahbones_." She says, mimicking his thick accent and his low voice, and he chuckles at her exaggeration.

He shakes his head and goes back to the book, not bothering to do what she asked and ignoring her pout and her pleading puppy eyes altogether.

"Nik." She drawls, poking him on the ribs. "Please? Just one more time."

"Collarbones." He murmurs lazily.

"With passion, Nik." She demands, crossing her arms. "Like how you say_ Rippah_."

He rolls his eyes.

"_Daggah... Sistah..._"

Another eye-roll.

"Or even _Tylah_."

In a flash, he has her pinned beneath him, a scowl on his face. Any other person would be scared as hell to be in such a position with an absolutely pissed hybrid. But no, not Caroline. She is giggling like there's no tomorrow despite the death glare Klaus is giving her.

"Oh, Nik, lighten up." Caroline coos. "I'm paying you a compliment here."

"What compliment? I didn't seem to catch any other than your awful impersonation of me."

"Hey!" She protests, hitting his arm. "I'm saying that you have a fuckin' sexy accent, you idiot. _Sexy_."

He smirks. "Just my accent?"

"Maybe. And that's the _only_ reason I'm letting you read to me."

"Caroline." He drones in the usual endearing way he does—_Carholaaayne_—as he pushes himself off of her. "Love, we're reading because you need this for your Lit class."

"But the book is such a bore."

"It's difficult book but it's good nonetheless." He sighs. "We don't want Rebekah holding this over your head again, am I right?"

"Over _your_ head, you say." She mutters sarcastically. "But whatever, Nik. Let Rebekah gloat for all I care. I mean, who even competes with thousand year olds?"

"Well, that's why I'm helping you, sweetheart."

"Well, you're not exactly helping when all you do is _distract_ me with your bloody accent."

Klaus is quiet for a moment, a serious expression on his face, before he hands her the book. "You read, then."

She opens her mouth to complain but before she can even utter a word, he switches their position with her above his lap, her legs straddling him.

"You read." He says with a cocky grin as he points to a portion of the book. "I'll show."

She's glaring at him but he kisses it away, his lips touching lightly the tip of her nose, and she starts to read. "_We have this villa this grass, we should have lain down together, you in my arms, before we died. I wanted to touch that bone at your neck..._"

She pauses, feeling his fingers caressing the base of her neck.

"_C__ollarbone..._" She continues and as expected his hands travels to her clavicle. "_It's like a small hard wing under your skin. I wanted to place my fingers against it..."_

His touches are setting fire on her skin and her voice starts to shake, the words coming out in grunts.

"Speak clearly, love. _I want to sleep under this tree..._" He starts for her and she takes a deep breath.

"_I want to sleep under this tree," _She repeats_. "Put my eye against your collarbone..."_

And he buries his head on her neck, his lips hovering on her skin.

_"I just want to close my eyes without thinking of others, want to find the crook of a tree and climb into it and sleep."_

His hands find their way on her back. One is kneading her thighs and the other is teasing the hemline of her shirt.

_"Don't shake, you have to be a still bed for me, let me curl up as if you were a good grandfather I could hug. I love the word 'curl,' such a slow word, you can't rush it..."_

"Curl." He whispers on her ear, although it sounds more like c_ahl_ with his accent, and she giggles. She has fallen in love with the word as well.

Caroline flips the page to continue but he throws the book to the side and starts nipping her neck.

"Hey, I'm still reading!"

He smirks against her skin. "I thought you said it's a bore."

She grabs his face to look into his eyes. "I thought you said we should read."

"Then we shall read." He tells her before crashing his lips to her. "After."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Unbeta'd.

The book they're reading: **The English Patient **by** Michael Ondaatje**.

The last line is somehow a nod to a scene in **Timeless, **a Klaroline fanfic by **Cicadaa. **I am in love with it.

KLAROLINE IS SO PERFECT THE FEELS I'M YELLING I CAN'T HELP IT. THANK YOU FOR READING, BTW.


	7. Story 7: Shameless

**FLUFFY FLUFF FLUFF**

* * *

**SHAMELESS**

Caroline lets out a muffled cry as she stares wide-eyed at the three originals speaking before her. Beside her, she nudges Klaus' shin who only responds with a roll of his eyes and crossing of his arms.

He can't say he didn't expect this.

"You're kicking us out?" Caroline finally managed to squeak. "Why?"

Her question is so blatantly directed to Elijah who, everyone in the family knows, is weak in the knees when it comes to Caroline's stubborn pout and puppy dog eyes.

Like the one she's giving him now.

Rebekah scoffs at this, speaking before Caroline can emasculate her dear older brother further.

"Because you're both idiots." She says and Kol roars with laughter.

"Horny idiots, you say." He adds.

* * *

The thing is, while everyone is just starting to warm up to this bizarre love affair that is Klaroline (as Caroline insisted to call it), most of the originals, who are the primary witnesses of its blossoming, are already over the whole thing.

And by whole thing, they mean the excessive, almost shameless and borderline explicit displays of affection.

Rebekah, for instance, is just simply appalled.

And while they can always chalk up this reaction to her brother complex with Klaus, the plain truth is that Rebekah is just sick of having to live with the noises of their passionate lovemaking on a daily basis. If _'always and forever_' means having to sleep through a nightly lullaby of grunts and moans then she's quittin'. Even _she_ needs her peace, okay? Especially if she's bringing Matt home.

Yes it's awkward enough that her brother's girlfriend is her boyfriend's ex but when they're going at it like dogs while Matt and Rebekah are trying to make sweet love to each other, it just takes everything to a whole new level of awkward.

Kol, on the other hand, _being Kol, _never minded any of it at all in the beginning. They can be mauling each other beside him whilst he eats his breakfast for all he care.

"We are sexual beings after all." He reasons with his usual eyebrow wiggle. _Ugh, Kol and Freud. Worst idea ever_, huffs Rebekah.

Anyway, Kol's problems started when he became addicted to a little TV show called The Walking Dead. Klaus and Caroline love the show too and even watches it with Kol—which is a completely odd thing for the rest of the family considering that the only other habit Klaus and Caroline seem to know is sucking off each other's faces. (Not that watching TV stopped them from doing that—they always end up all over each other halfway through every episode.)

Which is why Kol is now blaming the couple for eternally ruining his favorite show for him. He says that every time he watches TWD, he can now hear Caroline's sighs and Nik's groans in the back of his head. He is psychologically traumatized, he claims.

_So much for his Freudian streak alright. _mocks Klaus, earning him a glare from the younger brother. Kol hates them a little too much at the moment.

Elijah, of course, being the responsible older brother that he is, sometimes reprimands the couple for their waning standards of propriety.

"Behave." He tells them pointedly as they go outside the house and Klaus almost always responds with a scowl while Caroline only blushes like a tomato.

Most of the time though, much to his other siblings' vexation, Elijah just leaves them be. You know, like with the Kol kind of tolerance but without the leering.

This is mostly because Elijah theorizes that although they could be so reckless and impulsive with one another, this balances out the amount of control and discipline they are both showing regarding other matters. Caroline is consistently getting better on her daily trainings, even manages to take down Kol twice in a session. And as far as he is concerned, Klaus hadn't killed anyone for a while so that's a truly curious thing.

He understands it, somehow, in a twisted sense.

But that is until that one fateful night.

Elijah was sitting on his bed when all of a sudden, the door of his closet—_his closet_—flung open, revealing a flustered Caroline who scurried away quickly having met his questioning eyes and a very sweaty Klaus who only gave his older brother a nod of acknowledgement, signature smirk plastered on his face, before walking away like nothing happened.

Livid was an understatement to describe his mood after that incident.

To hell with theories and control and discipline.

How _dare_ they wrinkle his suits.

* * *

Three days after his siblings not so politely asked them to leave, Klaus is more than ready to move out. Don't get him wrong, he loves his family. But that doesn't mean he loves being with them for every waking second of eternity.

The same cannot be said with Caroline though, who is just sad about the whole thing. She has fallen in love with this house. It's closer to home—to her family and her friends.

"Plus, it's antique." She tells Klaus as she twirls gracefully in the middle of the hallway. "Just like you."

Her evident gloom frustrates Klaus to no end. The sight of how her hand will thoughtlessly caress the furniture and how she'll just sometimes wander around the house as if savoring her last moments of being there... He won't say it out loud but it does horrible things to his heart. He loves this girl too much and he will do just about anything to wipe the melancholy off of her face.

But his siblings are obviously not willing to listen anymore and Caroline is done with the sweet talking. In any case, Klaus is determined to _make _them listen and it just so happen that most people respond best to cruelty.

* * *

_Oops sorry I think I slammed the door too hard._

_Oops sorry I think I spilled my acrylics on the Persian rugs._

_Oops sorry I think I burned Rebekah's Egyptian curtains and I used Kol's leather jackets to stop the fire._

* * *

Lo and behold, just after two days of Klaus trying to destroy the whole mansion, the family is again having one of Elijah's '_kin-terventions'_ (yes, that, _friend-tervention_ and the other 7642834681 words Caroline coined) in his room since Klaus "accidentally" flooded the living room.

Rebekah and Kol are already at their wits end at the moment but Elijah remains unfazed. He knows what Klaus is trying to do and he's not going to let his brother's tricks get to him.

Caroline, who is initially unaware of Klaus' schemes until Rebekah spelled it out, is absolutely mortified.

"You don't have to ruin the house." She coos lovingly, trying to appease her boyfriend. "We can move anywhere, it doesn't matter. You are my home, Nik."

And while of course, that is the sweetest music to his ears, everyone knows Klaus ultimately loathes Elijah's stubbornness and he will do whatever it takes to push his brother into his limits.

So when Elijah, in the middle of giving his speech to the couple whilst smoothing his bed, found a red lace panty underneath his pillow, everyone's eyes immediately zoom in to the hybrid, whose face is twisted into an arrogant smirk, and then to the girl beside him, who, by the utter embarrassment written on her face, is the obvious owner of the discarded underwear.

Elijah is scandalized beyond belief but no one dares to say a word after that. The next day though, Caroline wakes up to the sound of the three originals hauling their suitcases into their cars.

Apparently, she and Klaus are keeping the house.

Rebekah drives away immediately after bidding the couple a curt goodbye, clearly on her way to meet Matt.

Elijah, on the other hand, lingers a little longer outside the residence, giving Klaus the fiercest look he can muster but careful to avoid Caroline's gaze.

"You have defiled this house." He tells them before finally hopping inside into the driver's seat. Meanwhile, Kol, who will be tagging along with his older brother, gives Klaus and Caroline a mock salute as he enters the car.

"And you have defiled Elijah." He declares under his breath and Klaus laughs.

"They must hate us." She mumbles, bumping her forehead to Klaus' shoulder, as the car drives away.

"Well, I love you." says Klaus before cupping her face in his hands and capturing her lips. Caroline smiles against the kiss and threads her fingers into his curls.

"I love you more." Caroline murmurs seductively in his ear. "Let's take this upstairs."

"Why? We have the whole house for ourselves, love." Klaus answers as he pushes her against the front door. His hands then travel downwards to her ass, lifting her up and her legs wrap around his torso at once. Caroline bites down softly to his lower lip as Klaus traces patterns on her skin underneath her shirt. Ticklish, she giggles against his lips and Klaus cannot help but to chuckle as well.

"We _are_ horny idiots." He whispers before he tears her shirt off.

* * *

**A/N: **Sometimes I like to imagine Klaus and Caroline as horny ass teenagers

UNBETA'D. WHAT IS HIATUS. WHAT IS RANDOMNESS

EDIT: Fixed some spelling mistakes. sorry


	8. Story 8: Marked

**AU-ish. UNBETA'D.**

* * *

**MARKED**

Klaus sits at the foot of the bed, watching like a hawk, as Caroline stirs in her slumber for the fifth time. Yes, he's been counting. That's the only way he can keep himself from going mad with rage.

If it were any other soul, he wouldn't have a thought about awakening the new hunter. If it were any other soul... but _this girl _so frustrating as she is enchanting.

He remembers that night, when same sky blue eyes that toward him only held either her sunny playfulness or just her plain admonishment, _pleaded_ with him as if she would forever detest him if he denied her then. They needed a vampire to kill in order to stop Elena from taking her own life but her asking him for a hybrid to spare wasn't what surprised him. It is her willingness to stain her hands that confounded him. Without a thought for herself, this girl—a mere human that has no place in the depths of darkness—was willing to take the plunge if it means having to save her friends.

Even _he _is tired of this bloody everybody-chooses-Elena conundrum. Because in all honesty, he'd rather have her locked in this room and deal with the consequences of killing the hunter. He had done it himself, for 52 years 4 months and 9 days. What is half a century of waiting if this would be the alternative?

In any case, he ended up agreeing under the pretense of their "date" but really, that was just his way of keeping an eye on her and the progress of her hunter's mark, which, so far, she had been very mum about.

Yet no one cooperates with him anyway—arch villain and all—and this confused little town always seems to find a way for the worse. Most unfortunately, their eagerness to cure the doppelganger and to test Caroline's newfound strength ended up with her killing one of his hybrids thus aggravating further her urge to hunt. She tried to stake Elena next but Stefan managed to knock her out cold, an unspoken apology on his lips for his cursed best friend. As always, it's their feeble human friend who ends up bearing the ramifications of their recklessness. Somehow, this infuriated Klaus beyond belief and, once he knew of what had happened, he flashed them away, taking the unconscious girl in his arms.

If locking her up is the only way to stop her from killing or getting herself killed, then perhaps that's exactly what he'll do.

He notices her stir again from the corner of his eye but before he can even turn his head, she flings herself towards him, knocking him off the bed. Klaus responds to the attack in a blink of an eye, flipping them immediately before they both hit the floor. He pins her down with his body and clasps her wrists over her head.

"Love, I don't want to hurt you." He tells her but for a moment, he sees a look of pain cross her features. Instinctively, he loosens his hold of her and she uses it as a chance to shove him off of her. He falls back to bed harshly, a nasty cut on his lower lip, as Caroline grabs a wooden chair and, using her enhanced strength, breaks off a leg.

"Well, _I_ want to hurt you, hybrid." She hisses as she jumps and straddles him in a second. She's wearing the same tight dress from the pageant and Klaus can hear the sides tearing. Raising her weapon in the air, she aims for his heart but he throws them both to the wall, one of his arms tucked underneath her chin as the other grips her hand tightly above her head and forces her to let go of the stake.

"Come on, kill me." She taunts, a crazed glimmer in her eyes. "I would enjoy messing with your head."

_You already are._ Klaus thinks. _Ever since I met you._

Sighing heavily, he closes his eyes for a moment before leaning his forehead against hers.

"We're going to cure you, Caroline." He whispers, their face close and breaths mingling with each other.

That's what his witches told him. That there's a possibility that the cure could work in two ways: curing the vampire or curing the hunter. And well, with the way things are going, he's willing to bet on it.

"Not if I kill you first." She growls, struggling against him, and he flips her to her back, holding both of her arms behind her. And somewhere between her struggling against him and him trying to press her harder against the wall, is when he notices it. A drop of blood from his lip trickles down to her back and, in a split-second, traces a glowing pattern on her skin.

_The hunter's mark._

Klaus pauses infinitesimally to take in the discovery before proceeding to rip the backside of her dress.

"What the—" Caroline starts to protest but is cut off when he lowers his head and experimentally brushes his bloodied but fully-healed lips across her back. Immediately, she stiffens as he trails the plane of her shoulders with an open-mouthed kiss. His blood feels cold but his breath is hot, setting fire on everything it touches.

"Klaus." She half moans and Klaus smirks as he pulls back to admire his masterpiece—her skin as the canvas, his blood as the paint and the tattoo glowing on her back.

"What did you do?" Caroline asks, her whole face so evidently flushed. Hunter or no hunter, Klaus feels pleased that he can make whatever version of her this hot and bothered.

"What did you do?" She questions more forcefully but he doesn't answer. Instead, he procures a golden chain from his pocket and proceeds to tie the thrashing girl on the bedpost.

"It's spelled." He tells her as-a-matter-of-factly and she rolls her eyes in a very Caroline way.

"What are you going to do now, hybrid?" She shouts after him when starts heading for the door.

"Let's just say, you're lucky I'm an artist." Klaus responds without turning. Quietly, he is taking pleasure in listening to her human heart pattering like a machine gun. For him, it's the most beautiful sound in the whole world and he's determined to keep it beating as long as he can.

* * *

**A/N: **Alas, I have abused my liberty. Sorry for twisting and turning and bending and breaking the canon events. I make my own canon.

Thanks for reading!

Follow me on tumblr: hybridtunnelvision . tumblr . com


	9. Story 9: Sweet Ruin

**AU. Victorian Era. FLUFF. Unbeta'd.**

* * *

**SWEET RUIN**

The Queen walks in a graceful stride on the grass, holding little Henrik's hand as he makes his first steps toward his father, Prince Finn. He is sitting on a lounge under the shade with his wife, Duchess Sage, who is surveying the court ladies shoot with a bow and arrow. With them, the exasperated birthday girl, Princess Rebekah, an adept toxophilite herself, lets out a huff of annoyance at their mediocre skills. She squints, scanning for her brothers on the other side of the field, and rolls her eyes seeing Prince Kol and Prince Elijah on their horses, racing with Damon and Stefan Salvatore for the third time. A few guests have gathered on the sidelines to watch them including Lady Katherine Petrova, Prince Elijah's fiancée, and her twin sister Lady Elena.

Indeed, it is a delightful thing to see the royal family outdoors, away from the trappings of the palace and just basking underneath the sun. Although more than mere curiosity, it is wild intrigue that is in the eyes of the guests especially as they observe the exchange transpiring beneath the tall maple tree—the smirking Prince Niklaus, assisting the radiant Lady Caroline Forbes in testing her hand in archery.

In that moment, the whole of the Mikaelson house breathes a sigh of relief. The two had been at odds for a while and, although it isn't new for them to bicker like cat and mouse, the past two days had been the strangest seeing them both in the darkest of moods.

The true reason, however, for the sour temperament of the two, everyone guessed, could be traced for over a month ago, upon the arrival of the Salvatores.

A long lost distant relative of the royal family, their first appearance in the castle piqued the interest of many, all the while hopelessly falling to the charms of the dashing raven-haired oldest son, Damon. Stefan, the younger, is a quieter character than his sibling but his mysterious aura was still, of course, a sure hit to the ladies. And while everyone greeted them with open arms, most of the royals grew a bit tired of all the attention the boys were getting—most of the royals meaning Prince Kol.

Yet when Lady Caroline discovered a mutual fondness to literature and writing with the youngest Salvatore, no one was more riled up than Prince Niklaus.

Why you ask?

Well the thing is everyone in the castle knows that Prince Niklaus and Lady Caroline are hopelessly in love with one another before they even realize it themselves.

Ever since before, they have all believed Lady Caroline will be a legitimate Mikaelson in the future. Indeed, even in her first to the palace, this ball of brightness had already made her mark to anyone in the Mikaelson house. The day Duchess Elizabeth Forbes first brought her then four-year old blue-eyed daughter to the palace was the same day they all first saw Prince Niklaus bawl like an infant. Before that, no one could ever rouse that lot of emotion from the prince, who was too stoic for such a young age. Since then, Lady Caroline had been a friend to the royals and a common presence in the palace.

Being of the same age, Prince Kol was naturally the choice as her betrothed although they learn early on that he was strongly against it. And this was not because he didn't want to marry little Carebear but because the cheeky prince didn't want to marry at all. He doesn't do marriages, was what he said.

In his grave, the late King Mikael facepalmed.

Of course, this was unacceptable for both parties and would have been a gruesome scandal had they not caught on the second part of Prince Kol's reasoning.

The Mikaelson family has always been known as a lenient monarch and, although arranged marriages are customary and could not be broken that easily, they still believe nothing could be more beautiful and profound than a marriage out of love. And when they finally realize that Prince Niklaus didn't pull her hair just to tease her but because he wants to run his hands on the smoothness of locks and that he didn't draw ugly caricatures of her in his sketchbook but striking portraits so lovingly rendered, Queen Esther could not be happier. Her audacious son, whom she always secretly feared to grow as a notorious philanderer, is in love.

The only problem is that Lady Caroline is blighted to be the densest girl in the world and she basically has no idea of such affections from him and Prince Niklaus, who most unfortunately is cursed to be the proudest boy in the world, refuses to breathe a word to her.

So, the Forbes, knowing that the Mikaelson prince was nowhere near in professing his love for their only daughter, saw no harm in the growing closeness of the girl to the Salvatore gentleman. This sort of open-mindedness on their part, in turn, became the topic of the teases and taunts thrown constantly to the prince.

"I would love to see the day when you end up marrying that bloody stubbornness of yours." Princess Rebekah scoffed.

"Just kiss the girl, Nik." added an exasperated Prince Elijah.

Of course, they all assumed this was received by deaf ears so no one really knew that it would all blow up in the eve of the welcoming ball for the Salvatores.

Yes, no one could have foreseen when Prince Niklaus, upon seeing her dance the third time with youngest Salvatore—laughing and smiling annoyingly wrapped up in their own little word, marched up to them with her name on his lips. The entire palace subtly paused, ready to say their _Finally's _and _At last's_ when the prince did the unthinkable—instead of the smooch they've all been waiting for, they heard a loud stomp and a tearing of cloth.

The Prince just purposely stepped on and ruined the train of the lady's dress.

Everyone was horrified.

Expectedly though, the incident was quickly swept under the rug with the announcement of Prince Elijah's wedding but after the ball, the Queen gave a personal apology to the Forbes, who had been gracious enough to accept it. For a month though, the family didn't visit the palace nor send a word of regard, and it was only three days ago when they came back in time for Princess Rebekah's birthday, a somber Lady Caroline in tow. She was not hostile at all but just... quiet. Too quiet. Yet despite obviously still nursing hurt from what had happened, she remained civil except of course for the man whom she was determined to avoid like the plague. The prince in question, however, was more than happy to do the same to her.

Yet now, looking at them together at last, they look like a scene out of the romantic fairytale the whole castle has all been waiting for.

Unbeknownst to these gushing onlookers, however, is that what is truly happening between the two is anything but that of romance.

* * *

"If you're thinking of shooting at someone, shoot Bekah. _Assist the lady_, my arse." The prince murmurs under his breath from the bench he's sitting on. After all, he wouldn't be here in the first place if his pigheaded sister didn't forcibly lump him to this blonde.

"What?" Caroline questions with a lack of concern. She doesn't even bother to spare him a glance at all and, instead, continues to draw her bow, eyes on the target.

More than anything, Niklaus detests confrontations but he's also beginning to hate how the lady persistently ignores him as if he doesn't exist.

"I mean you should smile, sweetheart." The prince rises from his seat and stands close behind her. "If we're pretending to be at peace, you shouldn't look as though you'd rather have me stand there on the target."

The lady lets out a humorless laugh, slightly jerking away from him. "Oh you're right. I should aim this to that galling head of yours."

"Ah, but this is the _prince_ you're talking to. What would the people say if they knew you're making death threats to the prince?" He chuckles.

"I care not about my reputation. It's already spoiled anyway."

"Still sore about that incident, I see." He replies indifferently, interrupting her concentration. In haste, she lets go of the arrow at once to face him, not even minding if she hit her target, and throws him a cutting glare.

"Of course I am_ sore_, Nik. What do you think?"

"Come on, love. You tease me. I tease you." He explains with a chuckle. "That's our thing."

"We don't have a thing." She rolls her eyes and he sighs.

Oh, her _naivety_ will be the death of him.

The prince bows his head, raking his fingers through his sandy curls. "We had a little spat, Caroline. I'm over it already."

"But I'm not, Niklaus." The lady says in a weary voice. "I'm tired of this, whatever... this is."

There is raw hurt in her tone and he looks up to meet her eye but she is quick to avert her gaze. He studies her for a while before following her line of sight but immediately he regrets it.

"Do you like him that much?" He cannot help but to ask.

"Huh? Who?"

"Salvatore."

"Stefan?" She turns to face him, the visible redness of her cheeks making him feel infuriated all of a sudden. "Why are you the only one who seem to think that?"

"So you _don't_ like him?"

"_I like him_ but strictly as a friend and—"

He doesn't even hear her finish as he turns his back and starts to walk away. Without a second thought, the lady calls after him.

"What?" Niklaus snaps, making her step back.

"What, Caroline?" He asks again, harsher this time, when she doesn't answer.

His sudden antagonism utterly baffles her. What did she ever do to him?

"You know, this is what I hate about you, Nik." Caroline tells him pointedly. "You have no control over your temper."

The prince pinches the bridge of his nose. "Is that it? That's what you wanted to say?"

"Yes." The lady crosses her arms. "Now go. Go back to Kol and your _ponies_."

"Stallions. They're _stallions _damnit!"

"Oh forgive me if I haven't a regard for what you think since you had decidedly ruined me for any other men."

"Wait, I _ruined_ you? You think no one will ever want you because of a mere incident like that?"

"_Mere? _You almost had me naked in front of the whole palace, Niklaus! " Caroline exclaims, her voice rising. "Now every man would think I'm either that daft blonde who ripped her own dress out of utter stupidity, or that sad pitiful girl whom the prince so passionately hates."

"I don't hate you." Niklaus tells her at once but she just shakes her head.

"You clearly said otherwise when you chose to shame me that night."

"I don't hate you." The prince repeats. "I would never hate you, Caroline."

His blue eyes beseech hers with so much intensity that sends stings in her heart. And as much as how aggravated she is right now, Caroline still believes him. He has a horrible way of showing it but she knows Nik cares. She hopes he does. Because she cares a great deal about him too, more than she wants to admit.

Slowly then, she lets a small smile graces her features but before she can utter a word to him, he speaks.

"And that was not 'ruining', love." He says with a smirk.

She furrows her brows. "Wha—"

And then he crashes his lips to hers.

From around them, she hears an audible chorus of gasps.

"About the bloody time!" Kol's distinct voice booms from among the crowd.

Instinctively, the lady tries to pull away but his hands found their way on the small of back, keeping her in place, and, after a while, she finds herself closing her eyes, letting herself revel in the kiss.

_Her first kiss._

So he _was_ jealous, Caroline thinks when she finally manages to form a coherent thought.

She didn't want to assume at first but she had the feeling that he was. Awfully so. And over Salvatore, no less. To her, Stefan is just like the best friend she never had.

It has always been Nik. She was just too much of a fool to admit it to herself.

A moment passes and Niklaus pulls back a little, his dimpled face inches from hers.

"This is 'ruining'." He murmurs, placing a light kiss on her cheek, before flashing a Cheshire grin to the onlookers. Caroline giggles at this and aims to smack his arm but he catches her hand and links it with his own.

"Now I've _really_ ruined you for any other men."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **I know I could have shortened this but like I said: I am in love with words and, most of the time, am horribly sesquipedalian.

Thanks for reading! Sorry if there are anachronisms though.

I won't be able to respond one by one to my reviewers so I would like to do shoutout to my lovelies recyclings, Banana71588, shedreamsincolor, LDR, klauslove, cassava, musicalfreak, iluvbrendonurie, annecross, Guest, redbudrose, Bullet2tm, Element Siren, Guest, Lily94, mink, fruitlessyear, justine, Guest, idyaisling, qkrdnWjs59, Casey Lane, oltha-heri, Babybee61, klaroline82911, glevez25, klarolineluvr, dockfangirl, LuluDancing, angel1725, klarolineftw. Love you!


	10. Story 10: Fated

Unbeta'd territory. Anyhoo, just like to say that this story is of the same universe as Story 4 (Falling) in this drabble series and it slightly follows the 4x10 canon.

**FLUFF AND ANGST IN A BUNDLE**

* * *

**FATED**

Each with their own supernatural ammunitions, and noble and/or not-so-noble causes, never before did the gang of Mystic Falls became so divided as the quest for the cure finally turns to a full-on race.

Leading the hunt is the "team" (for a lack of better term) that could rival the holy trinity of Mystic Falls except that there are four of them—Klaus, Damon, Matt and the newest hunter Jeremy whose tattoo maps the trail to find the cure. All of them are keen on making the doppelganger turned vampire, Elena, human again. For different reasons, of course.

Likewise, different reasons have also led the team up of the ex lovers from once upon a time. But more than just finding the cure, it is the hatred of their very own brothers that fueled the mysterious (but sexy) pairing of Stefan and Rebekah.

Professor Shane, on the other hand, is on a league of his own. Like abso-freakin-lutely. Because he's not actually aiming for the cure. He's aiming to free the oldest immortal who had walked this world, and who would soon bring "hell on earth" as a petrified Kol puts it. Yeah, no one's rooting for this guy.

And since her boyfriend is still grieving and her best friend/mentor has again walked on the dark side (with evil blood slut this time), Caroline finds herself working to find the cure with Bonnie who had long quit helping Professor McCreepy after she learned of his motives. The Bennett witch is currently experimenting with her new stone necklace juju and, well, Caroline again ends up serving herself as a guinea pig to another one of her friend's time travel spells.

* * *

First order of business as she felt her feet land on a level ground (not some body of water this time) is to check her clothing. She's definitely going to give Bonnie hell if she sends her again anywhere butt naked. Wrapping her arms around herself at once, she feels the fabric of her tank top against her skin and her lips twists into wide grin. God bless clothes.

Second order of business is to check if she arrived in the right place but a quick survey of her surroundings—tall trees as far as the eyes can see—tells her that this is definitely _not_ Italy. Or at least she thinks it isn't. What does 12th century Italy even looks like? Walking around, she tries to look for some sort of building or anything that has a semblance of medieval-ness in them, but come across nil. Worse, no signs of civilization at all but the vast labyrinthine forest.

Okay so spying on five very alive and not to mention very_ lethal_ vampire hunters on the loose in this time might be the stupidest plan ever but Bonnie promised no one can touch her. Yeah, no one can touch her alright because right now she's freakin lost in a jungle. Ugh. _Her life._

"Damn you, Bonnie Bennett." Caroline hisses under her breath when, all of a sudden, an arrow comes flying out of nowhere and shoots past her almost grazing her cheek. Her mind is going for a hundred miles per hour, as she stands frozen in utter fear until she hears a rustle from behind her. The blonde vampire crouches to a fighting stance in an instant, ready to jump on anytime to her attacker, when a boy emerges from the shrubbery. He stares at her with his curious blue eyes and Caroline hastily straightens herself on her feet.

"Buon giorno...?" She tries to say after a beat. And yep that's about the only Italian that she knows.

The boy looks about five or six years old as she guesstimates and she's pretty sure he can talk right now if he understood her. But the boy doesn't respond so Caroline switches her game.

"Hello." She tests unsurely and as soon as she uttered it, the most adorable dimpled smile graces the boy's face. Caroline mentally squeals, wanting nothing more but to pinch his chubby cheeks. There's something about his prominent dimples, his cute face perfectly framed by his dark blonde curls, that feels so endearing and also, vaguely familiar...

_Oh, no._

_No fucking way._

"Niklaus!" A voice bellows from somewhere around them and the boy bobs his head hearing his name thus confirming Caroline's greatest fears.

This boy. This cute and huggable and innocent-looking pint-size human being is the very same guy who tried to kill her and everyone else she cares about.

She has half the mind to slap herself out of total disbelief.

"Niklaus!" The voice calls again and this time Caroline almost faints, like she literally feels her knees go jelly because a younger version of Mikael—yes, _creepy papa original in the flesh—_comes stomping toward little Klaus.

"I told you not to run." Mikael barks and for a while she thought he's going to lash out on the boy when he drops on one knee and yanks the child's arm. Holding it close to his eyes, he turns the limb with the gentlest of hands and Caroline then realizes that he is inspecting the boy for injuries.

"You're mother's going to be mad if you had another scratch on you." says Mikael with a fatherly humor that makes Caroline cringe and go 'aww' at the same time. Her perception of both of them is so messed up right now.

The father has not noticed her presence yet but her plans to sneak out as quietly as she could has been thwarted by little Klaus who raises a hand to point towards her.

"Ah, she's leaving." He murmurs and Caroline swears the boy smirked—_smirked—_at her.

"What are you doing here, miss?" Mikael then inquires, eyeing her and her strange clothing with intense scrutiny. "We were hunting. We could have hit you."

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Are you lost?"

"No."

"Do you need help?"

"No."

Obviously not amused of her monosyllabic answers, Mikael frowns. And by the protective stance he takes before his son, she's pretty sure the father thinks she's a downright weirdo.

Ugh, too bad compulsion is not an option.

"It will be dark soon. It's not safe to be here."

"Exactly." She replies with her biggest cheerleader smile. "Which is why... I have to go now."

"The next village is a week's worth of journey from here."

Caroline nods her head. "I can manage. You guys should head home too."

Before he can argue further, she turns her back and walks away. She perks up her hearing, listening for any signs of them leaving so she can already vamp speed her away out of there.

"Is the pretty lady a Vanir?" She hears the son's query.

_What the hell is a Vanir? _She mentally asks but all the while ignoring the fact that he called her 'pretty'. No she wouldn't blush over a comment of child. Of a child _Klaus_, no less.

Peeking over and shoulder, she sees them walking away with the father carrying his son on a piggy back. The sight doesn't fail to tug a few strings in her heart for she knows this wouldn't last.

"Why?" Mikael then questions and she doesn't miss the utter mirth in little Klaus' voice when he answers.

"Because she appeared out of thin air."

Mikael gulps nervously but before he could turn to look back at the girl, Caroline flashes away, leaving the trees rustling with the wind behind her trail.

* * *

Three hours later, the blonde vampire is back at her own house, soaking in the tub in peace.

Tired doesn't even cover half of what she's feeling right now.

Resurfacing to the present time in a highway outside Mystic Falls, she was forced to walk her way back to town and then to her witchy friend's house. That is after she had already done almost _two hours_ of aimless trudging and trekking amid the forest in the past as she waited for the spell to send her back.

Bonnie apologized to her like crazy and, as if to make up, promised to do someday that hair color spell she has always wanted to try.

Anyway, Caroline recounted meeting mini Klaus and a very paternal Mikael in vivid details and well, Bonnie was weirded out. Yes, weirded out is a legit reaction but somehow she expects her friend to feel... _moved_, in a way. Just as how she felt then.

After all, there is possibility that Caroline herself is the only _undead_ individual (aside from the rest of the original family) who could say that she witnessed such a poignant scene between the two of them. The present world only knew of the spiteful patriarch of the Original bloodline and the bloodthirsty bastard son yet there was a time, even though it has long been forgotten, that Mikael and Klaus were just simply father and child.

Somehow, it's a bittersweet thing how one could never relive those times again. How they will only remain as memories tucked away in the recesses of the mind and will cease to exist along with death.

Sighing, she shakes herself out of reverie and focuses on the matter at hand. The Bennett witch seems to think that she has some weird transcendental affinity with the hybrid that's why, when touched by magic, the blonde vampire always finds a way toward him. _Great. _

Not only does it seem that fate is not on her side, but it's like it's actually telling her to fuck off.

"_Of course._" she groans in frustration when she emerges out of the bath. There on her tiny bed lounges the Original hybrid himself, cocky grin plastered on his face. Of course, he'll show up at the worst possible timing.

"Hello, love." He murmurs, taking up her appearance with his eyes. She has her fluffy bathrobe on but her skin is still lusciously moist as her curls and he cannot help himself.

"Skip with the foreplay, Klaus. Why are you here?"

The smirk falls off his face.

"I don't appreciate you and the Bennett witch dabbling again on time travel magic, putting your noses where they _don't _belong." He tells her and she hears everything he doesn't say: he already got the memory of her in the past.

"We're looking for the cure." Caroline replies nonchalantly as she sits on her dresser. As much as possible, she is keen to sidestep the issue of their, uhm, encounter. "And since the cure concerns the whole of the vampire race, I'll say our noses are pretty much on the right place."

She sees the hybrid's face darken at her answer. He then pushes himself to stand on the side of the bed and crosses his arms.

"We both know I'm not talking about the cure, sweetheart."

She sighs. She's not really in the mood for this right now.

"Well, I don't remember you having a problem when I time travelled the first time."

Klaus narrows his eyes. "That's different."

"Is it because I saw you with your father?"

In a flash, she finds herself pushed back against the wall, Klaus pinning her with a forearm on the throat.

"What the hell, Klaus?" She croaks indignantly and a low growl comes out of his lips in response.

"What you saw there means _nothing." _He then hisses, acid dripping in his voice.

"It's not 'nothing'. It was real. I saw you. You're human and-"

"And what, Caroline? What was I as a puny human?" He questions as his hold of her tightens. "Don't think for even one second that you are free to form these _opinions_ about me just because you happen to catch a mere glimpse of my past."

The pool of his eyes glow gold and green and veins start to protrude on his skin but she boldly raises her chin, ignoring the fear creeping underneath her skin.

"I don't really understand what's with all of this _rage_ but if it makes you feel any better, compel me." Meeting his eyes with willful defiance, she continues. "If you think erasing the memory will undo the truth then by all means do it. Make me forget the sliver of humanity that I saw in you. Because you always seem to know when to push people away once anyone gets too close in trying to understand you and, you know what? Maybe someday no one would bother to try at all."

Her words leave him in a stunned silence and she could see the fury crossing in features. He could kill her so easily right now and she truly believes that he would. But then he pulls back. He withdraws his forearm only to lean a hand on the wall beside her head. The veins and his hybrid eyes disappear and he stares down at her with his piercing blue ones.

"Pull another trick like that again behind my back and I swear you'll not live for another day." He breathes grimly. "Both of you."

If there's one thing Caroline learned from that vengeful wench who turned her, it is to always wear your bitch face. Always.

Maintaining eye contact she leans forward until they are almost nose-to-nose. He stiffens at once and her lips quirk into as smile as she whispers. "Game on."

Breath mingling and lips touching but not quite, they stay like that for a while until he pulls away wordlessly and heads to the window to leave.

"What the hell is a Vanir?" She asks after him but he just stares at her for moment, a smirk as playful as the one he wore as a child graces his face, and then he's gone.

Caroline rolls her eyes and yells. "Ugh, whatever! I can google!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Vanir - collective term for old norse deities

UGH. RANDOMNESS ALL OVER.

Thanks for reading, btw! And I would just also like to thank those who have read my Klefaroline fic, **Almost.**

One word for all this spin-off/possible ending of all Klaroline, Klefan and Klefaroline goodness/Hayley or some Camille person being Tatia 2.0 between Elijah and Klaus drama: **UNFAIR**

_(edited for some corrections)_


	11. Story 11: Touch

**THIS IS MY FIC FOR VALENTINES!**

MAKE WAY FOR MY (sort of) **PUSHING DAISIES** FEELS.

Fluff and a little bit of smexy time in here.

* * *

**TOUCH**

A stolen kiss on the lips just before she gasped a breath of new life.

That was last time he touched Caroline.

And never again he would.

This was the price Klaus would have pay for the bargain he made with the witch. The price he would pay for the rest of his existence. Another touch from him and this new life loaned to her will be taken away.

He asked Nature for help but Nature hated his guts so she punished him in the cruelest way possible.

Oh, the eternal torment of seeing but not touching. The love of his life right before his eyes and reach, yet he cannot do more than to gaze at her.

Nevertheless, this was better than having none of her at all. When she died, he died a long with her. The first two months of her demise had been the longest. He was an empty shell, forever waiting for her to come back. But the last two years had been the shortest as time blurred past him when he shut everything out and basked only in bloodshed and mayhem.

But in the end, he found a way. The cost was grave but if it means to once again see the spark in her blue eyes, the blood pooling in her cheeks, and to hear her sweet laughter, he would make this choice all over again.

And it was 57 years, 8 months, 3 weeks and 1 day since.

Today, on the other hand, is her birthday.

They're back at Mystic Falls but she left the Mikaelson mansion early to celebrate with her friends. Usually he would go with her but he knows he will only make her sad. He sighs. He always makes her sad. But not today. He doesn't want her to be sad on her birthday. Caroline is the kind of girl who draws life from connections and intimacy so he believes she needs to be around people who could at least... Well, _touch_ her. Give her a warm hug and a kiss. A _friendly_ kiss, that is.

And since he has to rely on others for that, Klaus has to make up with other things. All month, he has his hybrids scrounging every nook of the world for various treats and gifts and since this morning, he has filled their room (they have separate beds by the way) with boxes and boxes of presents. He cannot do so much as a kiss or a hug but he hopes this is enough to convey all the love he has for this woman.

By afternoon, however, his blonde riot has once again proven that she has not only won the highest of his affections but also the worst of his frustrations.

"What do you mean she never came?" Klaus questions the younger Salvatore irately when the latter called to inform him that his wife bailed out on her own birthday celebration.

"We never saw her, Klaus." Stefan explains in a worried voice. "We tried calling her but we can't—"

In a rush of wind, he is already running, his heart and mind racing as fast as his legs. He searched for her until sundown. At the Grill. At her old house. At her high school. The night's a full moon and he could have laughed at the irony. He lost her the first time in a similar night, the round eye of the sky staring at him mockingly as he turned the whole town upside down just to find her.

But this time, it will be different. If he lose her now, he will lose her _for good_. There won't be no second chances. There won't be no spells to save her.

To save _him._

He is on her late mother's grave when his phone rings. Utter relief rushes through him as he sees the name on the caller I.D.

"Where are you?" Caroline asks from the other end of the line.

"Where are _you_?_" _Klaus asks back, louder and fiercer. "You of all people should know better than to—"

"I'm home. Come back." She tells him quickly and he frowns in silence.

_"Please." _She says after a beat, the mild desperation in her voice is not lost to him. "Hurry up."

And in a blink of an eye, he is gone.

Almost wrecking the door, Klaus comes home stomping like an angry wolf. Yet he doesn't even make it past the hallway when a gush of blonde zooms toward him, arms wrapping around his neck, legs around his waist and lips capturing his own. Instincts prompt him to push away and pull back and in a flash, he is standing a good ten feet away from the girl. Blood trickles down her chin from the bruising kiss but she is not dropping dead despite the contact they've made.

"Why can you touch me? Why are you alive?" The questions flow out of confusion but that is when he hears it. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

His eyes widen at once.

"Why are you human?"

With that Caroline only smiles.

"Funny thing about birthday wishes..."

She doesn't have to finish because he already has her pushed against the wall, his lips crushing to hers.

"I can't believe I'm holding you in my arms right now." Klaus says in between kisses.

"I know." Caroline mumbles, a tear rolling down her cheek, and he kisses it away. "I've missed this so much."

"Oh you have no idea, love." The hybrid smirks against her skin as he trails his lips on her neck. "How long do we have?"

"Until midnight." She says in a small voice before Klaus scoops her up bridal-style and speeds up to their room.

The presents Klaus so effortfully prepared are all strewn aside. Clothes and sheets are ripped. Pieces of furniture lay broken. Decades of pent-up emotions and now they hungrily reacquaint themselves with one another.

"I need to feel you." Klaus says as he rains kisses on her bare chest, reveling at the sound of her heartbeat at the same time. Caroline frames his face in her hands and whispers against his lips.

"Touch me."

Hands roam and lips trail. They taste every inch of one another, have each other in every way as if to make up for the lost time, the lost kisses and touches. And as they lay there naked, tangled in each others arms, they have never felt so complete. So alive.

Five minutes before the clock strikes twelve, they are slow dancing in front of the fire. They are still without clothes on, skin on skin, as they both want to feel each other as close as possible.

Caroline explains that her birthday wish didn't come that easily. She was meeting in secret with Selene, the witch responsible for her resurrection, for almost two decades. The blonde vampire procured obscure herbs and practically did a lot of dirty work for the witch, much to Klaus' displeasure, in exchange for at least finding a way around the dire predicament she and her husband are forever stuck in.

"And we did found one but it's a bit risky..."

"But_ very effective _as you can see_." _Caroline adds quickly at his scowl. " Anyway, the spell will only work on the day I was brought by nature into this world. Cliff's notes version is that I died again today as a vampire and, with that, the curse died with me. But since it's my birthday, I was able draw power from my human life force, you know, to not _die_. Which also explains why I am human now."

"So this spell works during your birthdays? Every year?" He inquires with a hopeful grin.

"Unfortunately, no." Caroline mumbles and the smile falls off Klaus' face. "It has to be a full moon or else, I won't turn back into a vampire. I'll be dead _dead."_

An infinitesimal glint of anxiety crosses his features and she holds him tighter. She's scared too.

"What if it something goes wrong?" Klaus articulates the fear brewing in his chest. "I didn't bring you back life just so you could die on me again."

"I won't." She assures him with a warm smile. "But if I do, then I have no regrets. At least it was worth the shot. I get to touch you again."

Klaus stares at her for a moment to take in her words before nodding and placing the lightest kiss on the tip of her nose.

"How long until the next?"

"Maybe a couple of years."

"I can wait." He says before burying his nose on her hair. "But I'll miss the smell of your hair, sweetheart."

Giggling, Caroline pulls back and digs a finger on the dip of his cheek. "I'll miss poking your cute dimples... And the feel of your scruff when you kiss me." She adds as she lightly grazes her cheeks on his chin.

He makes a humming sound in agreement, his hands skimming on her curves. "I'll miss kissing your breasts."

She rolls her eyes. "_Nik."_

"What?" He says too innocently.

"How much more time?"

Klaus throws a glance at the clock on the wall.

"Roughly five seconds." He murmurs in a serious voice.

_Five._

Caroline clings to him, almost desperately, her fingers digging on his back. "I don't want to let go."

_Four._

"I know, sweetheart." Klaus kisses her temple.

_Three._

"I love you, Nik."

"I love you too, Caroline."

_Two._

"Happy birthday, my love. Until next time."

_One._

With sad smiles and a lingering kiss, they flash away—Klaus on one side of the room, Caroline on the other and the whole world in between.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

1. Oh such a bittersweet thing love is.

2. Anyway, I named the witch, Selene, you know... after the moon.

3.** Unbeta'd. Sorry for the mistakes.**

4.** AKHDKAHSKAFAJ My shipper heart in 4x13! **

5. Thank you guys so much for reading! You're all the best! Special shoutout: musicalfreak, chillwithJyl, annecross, IgnitingFireworks, mink, Sadsunflowers, SweetK, Recyclings, tay, SpeakNow1118, HelloCutePanda!

to Guest - i will continue it soon. just need to get my ass on working mode. i tend to procrastinate.

to LDR - hello my dear. thanks much. i'm in love with time travel fics and i love trying my hand in writing them. but as much as possible i try to be different from the usual time travel fics hence this. haha.

to Erica - it's okay! i really appreciate that you take time to write me a review! exactly my pont plus aside from wanting to write a fatherly mikael, i also love sebastian roche! anyway, yeah my life is getting better gradually. thanks for the kind words!


	12. Story 12: Reunion (drabble blog)

A drabble I've written for klaroline69 tumblr.

ALL HUMANVERSE FLUFF. unbeta'd

* * *

**REUNION**

It became a mini reunion of sorts.

Of course, Caroline cannot help but to be a bit disappointed because, after all, she _did_ organize an official reunion—which was supposed to be a surprise for her husband—but then everything happened two weeks early. Or to be more specific, the _baby_ happened two weeks early.

To be fair, this is not the first time something completely unplanned happened between the two of them. Their whole relationship was basically founded on everything unplanned. Caroline Forbes wasn't really supposed to intern in Salvatore & Salvatore until Elena, her best friend, convinced Damon Salvatore to open a slot for her. Niklaus Mikaelson wasn't supposed to be in the country for the span of her internship but got held back because his passport expired. Caroline was supposed to be having her shining moment assisting Stefan Salvatore with a case and not enslaving herself helping to remedy the said passport problem with the said passport owner. And Klaus wasn't supposed to be smitten with this cute and bubbly intern the same way Caroline wasn't supposed to fall for this sort of bipolar but adorably dimpled lawyer.

And the marriage… Oh no one even expected that Klaus would pop the question after a year of dating. He's a lone wolf, a kind of recluse of a guy. To be honest, no one really knew a lot about this British expat and he detests talking about it. Even Caroline who they all dubbed as the huntress who tamed the beast, couldn't get as much as an address from her stubborn fiance. Just imagine her frustration when she was sending out invitations for their wedding and Klaus didn't even have a thought for his own family. He doesn't hate them at all, was what he told her, he just doesn't feel it necessary to include them in his life. Yeah, that didn't make Caroline feel any better.

But then Rebekah Mikaelson showed up. Much to everyone's surprise and Caroline's delight, Klaus bothered to invite his beloved sister—the only individual who's probably going to be the most glimpse she'll ever have of her husband's childhood and past. Within minutes, she and Rebekah literally became best of friends and since then the sister had been a common fixture at their home.

Klaus wouldn't admit out loud but Caroline could clearly see a different side just by seeing him acting like a brother around his sister. It warms her heart beyond words and the ever positive blonde then believed all is not lost between Klaus and his family. This, added with Rebekah's coaxing, became her main motivation to reunite her dear wolf with its original pack. It's a vision that if became reality, may become one of the most poignant moments in their life as a family… or may just very well end up as a horrific and irreperable disaster.

Nevertheless and despite being heavily pregnant, mistress event planner proceeded with the idea and intended, without the knowledge and approval of her husband, to include the Mikaelsons at the welcoming party for when their little bun in the oven pops out.

Arriving early in town was Katherine Pierce-Mikaelson and Caroline was thrilled to meet her sister-in-law slash the famous designer. Two weeks before the said reunion and her due, the brunette invited Caroline and Rebekah to her apartment to look through her designs for baby dresses. Of course this brought nothing but joy to the soon-to-be mom and she was having the best time of her life all the while the soon-to-be-dad was having the worst.

Aside from having to be two cities away from her nine month pregnant wife, he's incidentally assigned to a case where he's going head to head against a brother he wants to see the least. He and Finn never had the best relationship. Well, they never had a relationship at all after Finn left to study in France when they were young. Inside the court, they shared nothing but sharp words and not even much a glance to each other outside.

And Klaus could have sworn he was hallucinating when he heard the aforementioned brother running after him in the hallway if not for the firm grasp Finn then put on his shoulders.

"Elijah called. You're wife is going on labor." He informed him calmly. Klaus' jaw almost dropped.

"Wha—How the hell did Elijah… _Caroline_." Klaus stumbled on the words, the shock embedded on his face. He could barely register Finn leading him to his car since he's in no position to drive.

In the mean time, it was Elijah who was holding Caroline's hand in the delivery room. Rebekah and Katherine both go woozy at the sight of blood so they weren't exactly the right company she needed. It's sort of weird, she and Elijah practically met for like two minutes, a quick and awkward "Hi" and "Hello" scenario as he was loading the laboring girl in his car. Yes it was him who picked them up at Katherine's when she started to have contractions. Afterwards, he tried calling Niklaus but could not reach him. Good thing Sage mentioned of this court session Finn would also be attending and so he opted to contact this other brother instead.

"You need to start pushing, Ma'am." The midwife advised but Caroline all but screamed.

"No!" She said, almost like a drunkard picking a fight. Everything hurts like hell but she needs her Nik to be here. She turns to Elijah who placed a soothing hand on her arm. "Where is he?"

"I'm here! I'm here!" Klaus came bursting through the door, loosening his tie before kneeling beside his wife. He shared a brief but meaningful look with Elijah before the latter left the room to join the others waiting outside.

Two and a half hours later, Candice Elizabeth Forbes-Mikaelson gasped her first breath of life.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Klaus whispered, resting his chin on Caroline's shoulder as she rocked their newborn in her arms.

"Look! She has your dimples, Nik!" observed Rebekah who is sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Indeed." Elijah said from his seat on the couch. His wife nodded as well and even Finn who is leaning on the doorway hummed in agreement.

"I've come bearing gifts!" A voice then boomed from outside the room and a younger looking version of Elijah emerged holding a bag of take away Chinese food.

"Kol." Rebekah addressed the young man with a roll of her eyes. Swaggering inside, Kol unceremoniously dropped his 'gifts' on the table before tackling Klaus in a hug.

"Congratulations my man!" He said and turned to glance at Caroline. "Nice meeting you, sister."

Caroline smiled widely especially when Klaus took little Candice in his arms. Instantly, his siblings huddled around him, pointing out features that are clearly inherited from the Mikaelsons.

"She definitely has my eyes." Caroline heard Kol say.

"Are you blind? Her eyes are blue, you idiot." Katherine scoffed.

"Oh but I'm talking about that glint of absolute mischief right there."

"Please, don't jinx the kid, Kol." Finn deadpanned.

Her mom then came shortly after with Elena, Bonnie, Matt and the Salvatores in tow. Nik disappeared along with his siblings outside the room and Caroline was happy dancing inwardly, hoping for nothing else but a good and long bonding time for them.

Soon though the nurse cued the end for their visiting hours and one by one families and friends bid their goodbyes. Caroline watched closely as Klaus said his thanks and farewells to his family. They weren't intimate or anything but civil, preferring a handshake more than hugs and kisses (except Rebekah and Kol obviously). And as they all filed out of the room, Klaus closed the door with a knowing look directed at his wife.

"Nik, I—"

"I know. Bekah told me." He told her in a serious voice as he sat on the bed. "I knew it was fishy Katherine's in town the same week I was to meet Finn. Only I didn't expect Elijah and Kol coming as well."

"Did you have a good talk?"

"It's alright." Was his quiet answer, his blue eyes fixed on the baby now asleep in the crib. She doesn't expect him to say more but she'll always be waiting for when he's comfortable to open up.

"Are you not mad at me?"

He uttered out a soft chuckle. "Why would I be mad, love? This is the happiest day of my life."

With that, a tear slid down Caroline's cheek. But she's smiling. This is the happiest she's ever been too. Scooting closer to her, Klaus cupped her face in his hands.

"Now that we're done with the siblings hurdle…" Caroline started then cautiously, watching the minute changes in his husband's features. "How about meeting your parents?"

At her words, his face hardened at once. He closed his eyes after a beat, the internal debate he was having was not lost to her.

"Oh the things I'd do for you." He murmured then with much devotion as he leaned his forehead against hers. It's not a 'yes' but it most definitely is not a 'no' either. Caroline sensed the uncertainty but she knew he wants more than anything for their daughter to have the complete family they both never had.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she laid gentle kiss on his temple.

"Do this for yourself too, Nik." She whispered and he nodded against her curls.

They stayed like that for a moment, listening to nothing but each other's breathing, until little Candice began to cry.

"Our little wolf is crying, daddy!" Caroline said playfully and the most genuine smile graces Klaus' face.

"Daddy…" He murmured, cradling little Candice in his arms. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you guys


	13. Story 13: Amour (drabble blog)

Drabble I've written for klaroline69 tumblr.

It came out more angstier than it should.

* * *

**AMOUR**

Her head is resting on the expanse of his chest although her blue eyes are glued to the TV in front of them. Every once in a while, she will turn to face him not to look in his eyes but to quietly bury her head on the crook of his neck, letting her tears fall on the collar of his shirt and not uttering even a single word.

And here he was thinking that torture meant seeing her bawl uncontrollably watching The Notebook.

Seeing her tear up in wordless silence, Klaus learns by now how it's a thousand times worse not knowing what's happening inside her head. How utterly frustrating it is not being able to point out what is it exactly that made her cry or laugh.

It's somehow ironic because the film she's currently engrossed with is pretty much straightforward. An honest and raw masterpiece worthy of its universal title.

_Amour._

"What else is there to know? I'm practically an open book." Caroline always tells him.

Oh yet to him, she is the most engrossing puzzle.

She's a girl full of emotions, so honest and open, like the sun he's so used to feel warming his skin. And that if she shuts him out even for a little bit like this, it's like a drop to the cold and dark sea.

He wants to know everything that is to know about her. Even the littlest things that causes that dampness in her eyes or that quirk on her lips.

So Klaus watches her instead. Every hitch of breath. Every sigh. Every grip of her fingers.

He doesn't even notice the credits begin to roll if not for the small movement she made as she all but slithered soundlessly in his arms.

"I'm afraid…" Caroline begins to say finally, although the sadness in her tone concerns him. "… that I'll forget what it feels like."

"What what feels like, sweetheart?"

She sniffs against his hair. "Growing old."

"You wouldn't." He assures her quickly in response. He has told her about this. Nothing, not even being an immortal, could ever spare you from time and its claims.

"I know but…" Pulling back from the embrace, she gazes into his eyes. "Mortality puts things in a different perspective, you know. Having children, grandchildren, aging, and _death._.. I mean, would anything be different between the two of us, if we were human? If we know that loving someone has a deadline?"

She pauses, seeing the melancholy in his eyes. Oh, her Nik. She's well aware of his insecurities but it's frustrating how he practically made it his job to be insecure of _her own insecurities_ as well.

At once, she envelops him in her arms, straddling him on the sofa as she frames his face in her hands. "But how I would have loved it—To grow old with you."

An easy smile dances on his lips as he relaxes at her words. Covering her hands with his own, he closes the distance and whispers closely against her lips. "You have better, love. You have my eternity."

* * *

**A/N: **Srsly watch Amour guys. It's a gem. Thanks for reading!

Special shoutout to my reviewers: DawnWalnut, hellogossipgirl, angellus08 (hi tanya!), flipped, xForgottenxFlamex, Sadsunflowers, SpeakNow1118, LDR (my dearest), chillwithJyl, mink, shedreamsincolour (i miss you erica!), DGfleetfox, flyfree1031, melanoradrood, mytraitorousheart!

You make my days sweeter.


	14. Story 14: Gift (drabble blog)

drabble prompt for** klaroline69** tumblr

* * *

**GIFT**

He gave her Paris the first time. It came one morning in a ribboned box on her bed, much like the very first one she received from him.

That whole day Caroline scoffed and glared at the Eiffel Tower he so meticulously drawn for her. It's so like him to remind her of what she's missing. That small town life doesn't suit her and there's a bigger world out there for her to behold.

Really, the nerve of this guy. She wanted to track down wherever the hell he was spreading his evil right now and give him a good bitch slap because he seemed to have forgotten that he was the one who left.

After he weaseled and charmed his way to get under her skin, he just left without even saying a word.

It never really occurred to her that they would just leave. They were a constant presence, both threatening and (although she wouldn't admit this) assuring at the same time. Yes they scare the hell out of her but she likes to think she's already on their good side (or at least scratched her name out of the most powerful family that walks the earth's hit list) and that in itself is bliss compared to the other dangers lurking out there.

But they did leave and they did so very quietly.

It was in the early hours of morning when no one is watching that all three of the remaining originals—Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus—left little Mystic Falls. No one learned of it until the billowing smoke amid the forest caught their attention and there they found the charred remains of the Mikaelson Mansion.

It's weird, if the originals are anything they are but quiet. And if they would leave, everyone expected it to be grand with unlimited threats, if ever our Scooby gang planned something untoward behind their backs again, and of course with a lot of goading. After all, without them, they wouldn't have defeated Silas in the first place. Yes they found the cure only to have it shoved back down Silas' throat and ended him as a feeble human. No one got their humanity back, at least in the physical sense, but no one can deny that something within them changed.

And as they all stood there—her, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, and even Matt—watching the last telling piece of their home be consumed by the fire, there were no cheers unlike the first time they put down Klaus. It's an end of an era and a beginning of a new one.

A turning of a new leaf.

It was days after when Caroline finally admits to herself that that damn fact bothered her. Yes she should be happy. She wasn't kidding when she said "constant presence" when one of them, a certain dimpled original, practically hovered, stalked and_bugged her like a pesky mosquito.*_

But after everything that happened between them (yes something happened, she now acknowledged), he's just gonna leave without at least a farewell? He doesn't owe her anything, she knew this more than anyone. But he's the one who chased her. The one who fancied her and enjoyed her. The one who told her that he did everything for her. Was she, after all, just a page in the thick and bulky story book of his life? A phase in his long and boring existence?

And now he's sending her these drawings. The whole world etched on paper, wrapped on an elegant black box. Fuck him. It was as if him leaving wasn't already a sufficient declaration that she will never be good enough.

Rome came after Paris and then Tokyo and Moscow, yet throwing them didn't even cross her mind. Again, like that very first drawing of her with the horse, she kept them and she didn't even know why.

They arrived at regular intervals that she started looking forward for it. She even tried being on watch, wishing inwardly that she'll see him or even one of his minions leave them at her house, but that didn't work. They just arrived in a different time or place. She wanted to write him something back but she never knew where to address it to and he already changed his number (yes she tried calling).

But for three years, college and other 'normal' things aside, she has already walked the Great Wall of China, danced in Rio de Janeiro and sailed the Pacific with him. Always with him.

It was when she received New York that she decided to see the world for herself but as it turned out, it was the worst idea ever.

The drawings stopped coming after that.

The reason was beyond her. She never saw him in New York but perhaps he saw her and he finally realized he didn't want anything to do with her after all. Seriously, who does he think he is? She didn't just go to New York to see him. The world doesn't revolve around his bloated ego. She was hunting for internships, was what she told herself. But whatever. Who needs him? If anything, she's happy to be rid of him and his drawings so she could start moving on as he so clearly was.

Which was why it's a total surprise when another box came a year later. It wasn't a drawing this time. It was a letter telling her to go to the address written at the end. Despite her better judgement, she complied, wanting nothing else but to deliver that long overdue bitch slap on his cocky face… only that it wasn't his cocky face she saw in Tennessee.

She saw Tyler.

For the life of her, she couldn't fathom why Niklaus Mikaelson, the very person who separated them, was now bringing them back. But when she saw the smile drop on Tyler's face, she just knew it wasn't happening. And she had accepted it as well, long before they had this encounter. Tyler didn't come back to Mystic Falls even after the Originals left. He didn't come back for her. Caroline had always blamed Klaus for this but she could only lie to herself for so long. It was over for both of them the moment he walked out of her porch. The moment she decided to keep Klaus' drawings, follow him around the world and like an idiot grab the first opportunity she could get just to see him in person once again.

It was brief, her talk with Tyler. Nostalgic, but every word rung with finality.

Afterwards, she went for Klaus. Who would have thought it would be that easy? One call to Stefan then one call to Rebekah and miles later she was standing in front of his apartment in New Orleans.

Caroline knew he was surprised when he saw her at his doorstep but he hid it well. He didn't offer his usual smirk, the one he only reserved for her.

"Klaus, who is—_oh_."

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came out from one of the rooms. A human girl, Caroline learned, immediately hearing her drumming heartbeat.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Camille." Klaus told the girl in a gentle way that puzzled Caroline.

"But—"

"Go now. Marcel's waiting for you."

After a moment of pouting, Camille nodded as she exited the room. She smiled kindly, her eyes lighting up in recognition, when she walked by Caroline.

"Shouldn't you be with Tyler?" He asked when the door finally shut behind them.

"I was."

"And?"

"And then I wasn't."

"You didn't have to come here to thank me, love." It was obvious he was going to use every line in the book to discourage her.

"I didn't." She answered as she stood in the middle of his living room, studying his effects. He was more lavish when he was in Mystic Falls. "I came here for me."

"And what is that you want, sweetheart?"

"Answers."

"If you want to know the what's and the why's, then you're going to come home empty-handed."

"Actually, it's a when. A lot of when's." She met his eyes brazenly. "Like, when the hell are you going to get your head out of your ass, Klaus?"

His gaze narrowed. "I have no time for this, Caroline."

"When did you stop caring? Or trying? When did you realize I wasn't worth it anymore?"

He stilled visibly.

"You have to tell me these things, Klaus." Caroline whispered, her words coming out as pants as she kept her tears at bay. "So I know when I should stop falling in love with you."

Without another thought, she flashed in front of him and crashed her lips with his. But it was over as quickly as it began as she felt herself being pushed away, her rear falling down the couch. Klaus was standing as far away to her as possible.

Humiliation gnawed her insides, her heart, and she flashed to the door only to be blocked by the hybrid. He was looking at her intensely, a horde of emotions in his eyes.

"You have to hear what I have to say."

"It's okay. I heard enough."

And with that, she sped away from him, not even sparing him a parting glance. She didn't need to as he was already in her room back in Mystic Falls even before she could arrive herself.

Standing by her dresser, he was examining the drawings—his drawings—stacked neatly in a box.

"It wasn't worth it." He said the moment he heard her step inside. Clearly, it's his time to talk. "The peril may have ended for you Mystic Falls folks, but not for me. I have countless of enemies, love, not just you lot. Enemies who wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone, no matter I care about them or not, as long as they are of benefit to me. They killed Hayley, Caroline, whom I just found out to be a descendant of my father. The last one, I believe.

And then they tracked you. It wasn't hard, I made it easier for them with these." He gestured to his drawings. "And they could have killed you so effortlessly in here, in your own home. But they didn't. They want to kill you with me watching and when you went after me to New York, you just gave them that opportunity."

"So you cut me off." Caroline supplied.

"I had to."

"Don't give me that shit, Klaus."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. I'm tired." She muttered weakly, falling to her bed, her back to him. "By the way if you decided to leave, take your drawings with you."

And she expected him to leave, like he did before, but instead he laid down next to her, his breath ghosting against the back of her neck.

"It wasn't worth it, to put you in that danger again. I wasn't worth it."

"It's too late for that. I'm too involved now." Slowly, she turned to face him. "The only thing you can do now is to compel me to forget everything."

At once, his expression hardened.

"Do you want me to forget?" She tested.

"No." He answered honestly.

"Do you want to lose me?"

"No."

"Are you sorry for what you did?"

"Yes."

She knew she was pushing it with him but he was letting her.

"Are you in love with me?"

He looked into her eyes. "Irreparably."

Gently, she slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She rested her chin on his shoulder as his hand found its way on the small of her back.

"And now we're screwed." She whispered and he chuckled.

"Royally."

"When did we go from yes or no answers to adverbs?"

He chuckled again. "Speaking of that, any more when's to ask, love?"

She nodded. "When are we burning those drawings?"

"Why would we burn them?"

She giggled as she rolled on top of him and playfully nipped his lower lip. "Because you're going to show me the real thing."

* * *

* comment by candice accola

**A/N: **i wrote this on march 7 2013 and then 4x16 happened and the klaus-and-hayley-as-relatives-theory doesn't sound plausible to me anymore. damn you jp you ruined my fic.

guys 4x16 left me battered and broken. i'm crying hug me


	15. Story 15: Spiral (drabble blog)

drabble prompt written for **klaroline69** tumblr.

* * *

She couldn't grasp the whole concept of it until it happened. Like a fire blown out of the wind. A snap. A switch.

And suddenly, all is quiet.

He is screaming at her ear, arms flailing like an utter maniac but she doesn't restrain him. They taste better when they struggle, she learns. Adrenaline adds that two extra pumps of caramel in your coffee. Sinking her teeth deeper, she feels him tremble in her embrace and in his final breath, a name of a girl escapes his lips.

And yet Caroline hears absolutely nothing.

At the same time, she hears everything. The plane up ahead. The buck running a mile away. Her prey's fading pulse pumping blood, blood, blood.

But there are no lingering voices inside her head telling her to stop. To feel. To care.

She doesn't hear the limp body fall to the ground. She feels no need to wash the blood in her hands nor conceal the lifeless body in her midst as in her mind, she wonders:

On a scale of 1 to Rippah, how far gone is she?

By now she learns how morals won't save your life when a baby vampire who used to be your best friend is holding a tree branch mere inches from your heart. How love won't protect your boyfriend's life and send him back in your arms. How feelings and emotions won't just cut it and make everything alright.

How humanity is so fucking overrated.

She feels colossal, walking underneath the stars in the middle of an empty highway, the taste of blood on her lips. She thinks about how control is just all about losing control. About letting go and shutting everything out. Acting on your instincts and paying heed only to your craving.

Ergo, actually having fun.

And dammit if St. Elena gets to be in freaking New York then she's going to find her own fun here herself.

With a twirl, she lets herself fall on the concrete floor. Another meal won't hurt tonight, she thinks. And as she listens to the engine approaching from a distance, she rests her hand on her stomach and closes her eyes, feeling the road quake beneath her head.

"Does the world seem more divine from down there?"

Hearing the all too familiar voice, her eyes snaps open to Klaus' curious face hovering above her, his eyes a blue morning against the backdrop of the midnight sky. He drops down on one knee on her side, his one arm extending on her other side effective trapping her in place, and asks. "What are you doing, love?"

She lets go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Spiraling."

"Well not judging you for starters." He smirks wickedly. "Though I can't say I'm not disappointed you turned off your humanity behind my back. I would have wanted to see that."

"Sucks for you." She scoffs and shuts her eyes at his cocky grin. She feels nothing, she reminds herself.

"You've made yourself scarce for days, love. Poor Stefan's all worried but I can't blame him. You've left quite a number of bodies on your trail."

She ignores his rambles pointedly and he just chuckles at her unresponsiveness, lightly nudging her side with his knee. "Come on, Caroline. If you just wanted to lie down there, I have a much more comfortable bed to offer."

"Oh please, like you didn't just fuck the daylights out of she-wolf in that bed." She opens her eyes to glare at him, feeling infuriated all of a sudden. "Oh right, word is you shagged her on the table. Classy."

His lack of response tells her that she hit a nerve big time. She sees the mild surprise flashing in his eyes for a split-second before he clenches his jaw, a dark cloud hanging above his head.

"Small town, Klaus. Gossip spreads like wildfire." She adds and with a shrug, she gets up quickly, somewhat shoving the hybrid away in the process. She hears him faintly calling after her, her name unfurling on his tongue, and in a blink, he's right on her tail following her as she walks away.

"Caroline." He says again. "You don't-"

"No, seriously, you don't have to explain yourself to me."

That came out sounding a bit more angrier than it should and at once, Klaus lets out an amused little laugh, his mood seeming to lighten up.

"Is that jealousy I sense, sweetheart?" He questions smugly and she rolls her eyes because really, she just can't with this guy's ego.

"Yeah hold on to that dream, Klaus."

And with that, the baby vampire speeds away to the woods before he could even reply. But he has a thousand years on her and of course the original hybrid catches up to her in no time.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Slowing down on her tracks, Caroline spins to face him angrily, hands on her hips. "Seriously, what the hell do you want from me?"

A low rumble rolls out his lips. He is standing a good two and half yards away from her but even in the darkness, she could see the unmistakable lust in his eyes. Her throat runs dry. Weird because she just had a drink not too long ago.

"Are you certain you want me to answer that question?" Klaus growls, the sound of his voice sending shrills down her fingertips. It's remarkably odd how things between them could go easily from teasing to titillating. Casual to something more carnal, dark and sinful.

Maybe it's something about the switch that makes you horny all the time and yes, if Klaus and even Rebekah and Stefan and Damon could allow themselves to succumb to this desire from time to time then perhaps she could give herself some release as well.

Exhaling, Caroline cracks her neck from side to side, a seductive smile gracing her lips. "Well if you tell me maybe you could get lucky tonight."

He freezes visibly and this time he doesn't conceal the bewilderment in his eyes.

"Tell me what you want from me, Klaus." She implores him, not even hiding the suggestive meaning behind her words.

She could see his want, his need, but she could also sense him backtracking. Why the hell is he backtracking? She's giving him a free pass for god's sake and if he wouldn't hesitate getting sleazy with some random chick then Caroline doesn't get why he would hesitate now with her, of all people.

Tsks-ing, she starts to turn on her heel when suddenly he speaks.

"Beautiful..." He mutters a bit unsurely, his intense blue orbs finding hers. "I want your beautiful face, scrunched up with pleasure as you writhe under me."

Without another thought, Caroline eases herself out of her denim cardigan, the garment falling down heavily on the ground. She could have sworn his eyes would bulge out of its sockets.

"Well go on." She coaxes, titling her head flirtatiously. Oh how she's loving the control she seems to have over him right now.

"Are you sure abo-"

"Wrong answer."

She huffs as she bends to pick up her cardigan but then he speaks again, this time more soundly.

"Your long creamy legs wrapped around my torso."

Grinning, she kicks off both of her tennis shoes and steps closer to him. Klaus gulps loudly.

"Your hair spread like a field of gold on my pillows, your fangs kissing my skin, your angelic voice screaming my name."

Her belt, her floral skirt and her white tank top-all are left discarded on the forest floor as she stands in front of him only in her lacy undergarments.

"I want all of you, Caroline." He whispers in a very low voice barely audible even with her vampire hearing. "More than I've wanted anything in my life."

Without breaking eye contact, she reaches behind her, unclasping her bra, and steps closer until she's a breath away from his piercing eyes and luscious lips.

She thinks he's going to grab her anytime now but instead, he keeps his hands firmly on his side, touching her only with the tip of his nose as he trails a path from her cheeks to her ear.

"But this is not you, Caroline." He tells her then as he pulls back to stare at her eyes. The lust in his gaze gone and is replaced by something warmer and deeper that makes her insides twist both delightfully and uncomfortably.

In hear head she thinks of yelling at him to just shut the hell up and just proceed with the fucking. Yet there's also that tiny tiny part of her that wants nothing but to trap him in her arms, bury her head on the crook of his neck and just cry because he may be the evilest man in the world but goddammit he could speak the most honest and heartfelt words and for a moment she forgets all about the switch, Tyler, Elena, Stefan, Hayley...

Klaus leans closer then, the tip of his nose again touching hers. "You're worth more than this." He whispers and before Caroline could even decide how to react, she feels a shooting pain on her neck and with that, her whole world turns black.

* * *

**A/N:** thank you for reading you guys!

special shout out to this beautiful people who took time to drop kind words and gave me hug when i needed it: Sadsunflowers, RippahGoneWolf, Guest, DGfleetfox, HelloCutePanda, flipped, Guest, AmandatheBookworm, flyfree1031, moon2012, justine, patie, LittleMissBrit, jessnicole, a blithe soul (my lovely), LDR (hugging you forever) and shedreamsincolour (huhuhu love you)


	16. Story 16: Tonight

Post 4x18. Based on the spoiler that Elena will steal Caroline's dress and then Klaus will save the day plus the theory that Silas will show up as Tyler. May or may not be that canon compliant.

* * *

**TONIGHT**

The first floor girl's room is haunted, they say.

There are the usual spooks of course—-a headless man in the last cubicle, a bloodied child on the window. Brenda from the squad told her about this white figure that appears if you stare at one of the mirrors too long. A ghost of a girl, she said, who was murdered there years ago but who, up until now, cannot seem to accept the fact she's already dead.

Huh.

That sounds _terribly_ familiar.

She braces her hands on the cold ceramic sink. It feels so breakable beneath her touch but not as much as the mirror against her cutting gaze. Her current state consists of a mussed blonde hair, a smudged lipstick like a tire track on her cheek, the dried blood painting her ruined white gown….

Yep.

Minus the floatiness, Caroline could very well be _that_ ghost.

She can't even wash her face, there's vervain in the town's water supply. Still, she lets the faucet run, hoping the sound of water would drown every bit of that annoying dance music her enhanced hearing could pick up from the gym.

Oh what she would give to be normal and ignorant.

The night goes on for the rest of the oblivious school crowd but for this baby vampire who just had a stake pressed against her chest a few minutes ago, the party's so fucking done.

You see, of all the supernaturals lurking in Mystic Falls, Silas thought it would be most fun messing with our dear Caroline tonight. Like she didn't just kill 12 witches for him, right? Granted it wasn't really her choice and it's sort of an accident but regardless… How dare he choose to go full on psycho on _her_ prom?

Here she was believing Elena stealing her gown and Klaus saving her butt already topped the worst-things-that-could-happen-on-my-prom-night-li st but no… Freakin Silas had to show up dressed to nines. Oh and did she mention, wearing her absentee boyfriend's face?

And to think she was so happy to see him.

That was, until "Tyler" tried to stake her.

It's a bittersweet thing, if you think about it—to die in the hands of the very man you were trying to protect. Well it's Silas but still it's the same face, the same voice who used to whisper sweet nothings in her ear, the same touch she's used to set fire on her skin…

During the whole ordeal, she had to remind herself of the _real_ Tyler—her Tyler—but no matter how hard she tried, she could think of _nothing_ to soothe her distress. She thinks maybe it's because hello she had a freakin stake on her chest the whole time. It hurt like hell but not more than the fact that her friends actually had to _hesitate_ saving her life because Elena I-don't-feel-anything Gilbert regaining her humanity was still top priority over Silas taking the cure. Don't get her wrong, she still loves them to death but seriously, she just can't even with their life choices right now.

And then there's Klaus and his goddamn blue eyes.

Like, how dare he look so genuinely concerned for her life? How dare he be so willing to give up the cure, Elena's humanity and in turn, his army of hybrids just _for her sake_?

All night, she tried to convince herself that this was all his fault anyway. Imagine that. Even Silas was aware of the original vampire's little (no actually massive) crush on her that he thought of Caroline as an insurance. That if she died, Klaus wouldn't stop him from destroying the other side.

That if she died, Klaus would want to get her back.

"Shame about the dress."

Her head snaps to Elena standing at the doorway, a legit Disney princess in her fuchsia gown—her gown supposedly—while Caroline here is more like a zombie bride Lindsay Lohan from Mean Girls.

"I think Klaus will forgive you, though, for ruining his gift." The brunette continues, a knowing smile on her face. "I'm surprised you're still even here, I was pretty sure you're already_ rewarding _your knight in shining armor. Don't worry, I won't judge you if you did." She ends with suggestive wink.

Seriously?

"Okay, first of all this is not a gift." The blonde responds with sass. "I wouldn't even be wearing it if you haven't stolen mine."

And Elena dares to roll her eyes, earning a spike to her temper.

"_Second of all_," Caroline scoffs. "You're right about me thanking Klaus. Not that it's any of your business since you really have no hand in the saving-my-life part."

"Look, I didn't want to be cured." Elena replies, a hint of cockiness in her tone. "And tonight I believe that worked for your favor."

"So I'm supposed to thank you now?" Caroline raises her voice in disbelief. She's gonna use _that_ card against her? "You really want me to hug you and say '_Thank you, Elena, for selflessly sacrificing you're only hope for humanity to save my life like you didn't just actually tried to get me killed yourself not over a week ago?_'"

Her words silence the brunette and for a split second, Caroline thinks she saw regret flashing in her chocolate doe eyes. She wouldn't be too sure though. Speaking from experience, this Elena is a stone cold bitch.

She wouldn't deny though that there are some truths in her statement. Caroline understands that if for a moment Elena showed even an inkling of want to be human again, she knew the Salvatores wouldn't be as agreeable into letting Silas take the cure that easily. Not that they would have an actual say to the matter with the cure already in the hands of the Mikaelsons but she knew they (Damon at least) would fight tooth and nail against it even if it's Caroline's life on the line.

But that's the point. Elena doesn't even want to be cured. Elena doesn't even want to be human yet they still fight for her. Die for her. But was it still worth it? This isn't their Elena anymore. This Elena is nothing but an ungrateful selfish monster, a shadow of the girl she once were. And Caroline could see that clearly now. They couldn't save her because she doesn't want to be saved.

The only person who could save Elena now is Elena.

With a shake of her head, she turns to walk out of the room only to be grabbed by the brunette. Pulling her arm, Elena throws her to the wall. It cracks beneath her body and flutters of plaster begin to rain on her hair, her dress.

"What the fuck 'Lena?"

Casually dusting her gown, Elena speaks with an air of arrogance. "You're alive now because of me."

"No, I'm alive _despite_ of you." Caroline retorts as she tries to stand, grasping to the sink for support. "Despite you being always everybody's first choice. Despite all the trouble you seem to attract and having the people closest to you suffer from it because your life just happen to be more valuable than ours." She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath to abate the anger before continuing. "I don't really know what's got your panties on a twist tonight. Are you jealous that for once there was someone who so willing to put my life first over yours? Or that you actually lost the cure over my life? Because maybe deep down you really wanted to take the cure and be human again?"

Elena's response is to lunge at her. Good thing Caroline sees through her and acts fast. She may have one-upped her before but now Caroline is angrier. With much force, she pulls the sink off the wall, separating it from the piping. Water laced with vervain starts spurting everywhere burning both vampires but Caroline uses the opportunity as a distraction to snap the brunette's neck.

Carrying a passed out Elena over her shoulder, she flashes them both out of school.

* * *

"I need a shower." Caroline declares to a surprised Klaus who opens the door.

Oh the look on his face.

She quickly dropped Elena at the Salvatore boarding house and, not wanting to stay and face the brothers' tag-team interrogation about what happened, she then escaped to the only other residence she knew with a vervain free water supply: the Mikaelsons.

"Where are Elijah and Rebekah?" She questions, pushing past him and into the hallway. The house is empty save for both of them and it seems really odd that they would leave him alone, what with Silas on the loose.

The hybrid keeps quiet for a moment, contemplating as he walks on a table and pours himself some scotch, while she remains standing. She remembers being right in this very room a day ago, with him curled up on the couch, all weak and vulnerable—

"They left… to seek counsel." Klaus finally answers, his voice grave. "We don't know exactly what will be the ramifications of Silas destroying the other side and we need to be prepared."

"Oh."

"I'll be following after them shortly." He adds, his blue eyes beseeching hers. Twice, this night. "Although I'm not sure when I'll come back."

"Oh." Caroline replies again, her gaze dropping to the floor. His words are clear yet she feels he's telling her something different.

Something like goodbye.

The silence that falls between them is awkward and unbearable. In her mind, she's still processing the possibility of having Klaus out of their lives but somehow she just have a hard time believing it. Why now? They could have left right after Elena was turned. Right after the hunter was killed. Right after Elijah had the cure.

Why now when she has to look him in the eye and pretend that the very thought of him leaving isn't killing her inside?

It's fucking frustrating, to say the least. She may be immortal but she's not made of stone. She _feels_ and how could she not feel for the only person who never fails to put her life first above all else and—-

"Your shower then?" Klaus' voice steals her out of her musings. She couldn't help but to smile at the amused look on his face as he leads her to one of the rooms upstairs.

"Shame about the dress." He remarks, echoing Elena's words from before.

"Sorry," She replies, not really knowing what to say. "And thank you… for tonight."

A genuine smile breaks out of his face and he nods in response before another wave of silence engulfs the two of them. Maybe it's becoming their thing. Awkward silences.

_We don't have a thi—Oh who am I kidding? _She says inwardly.

"So… my shower." Caroline then says as she enters the bathroom and Klaus chuckles.

"Well I gave you the dress, doesn't that give me the right to take it off?" He teases, signature grin plastered on his face, as he leans on the door frame.

Rolling her eyes, she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. A ghost, that's what she saw of herself earlier. Her foolishness to let go—not of humanity per se—but of what pins her down into this place. It scares her, the idea of being stuck in Mystic Falls forever like a pathetic ghost unable to move on. She knows she's more than this whole town.

She became a vampire for a reason. Maybe she _did_ have to die first before she learns how to live.

That she learns from Klaus, of all people. He did told her before of the _genuine beauty _beyond her own little bubble but the truth only hit her now when she realized she almost wasted her life for _nothing. _

Without thinking, she turns around and sweeps her hair to her shoulder, revealing the zipper of her dress.

Realizing what she's offering, Klaus lets out a nervous laugh. "I'm kidding love."

"Well I'm not."

She holds his gaze, her want mirroring his. Something tells her she's going to regret this in the morning but tonight, it's what feels right. And between the dress hitting the floor and their hot breaths misting the bathroom mirror, she thinks chaining her fate to this hybrid might be the stupidest decision ever in the history of vampires making stupid decisions (even beating Damon).

Or maybe, just maybe… This could be the first moment of the rest of her life.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry not sorry for my anti-Elena sentiments.

Anyway, I don't know. I am not really happy about this. Hoped you guys still liked it though.

Special shoutout: RippahGoneWolf, lily94, justine, anon, lulujay, Angel, zanessa0013, chillwithJyl, moon2012, SpeakNow1118, mtsl488, restlesssoul21, mlrooluw, LDR, shedreamsincolour, PainfullyShy, DGfleetfox. Love you guys.


	17. Story 17: Nepenthe (drabble blog)

Another drabble for klaroline69

* * *

**NEPENTHE**

Niklaus pinches the bridge of his nose so hard she thinks he's gonna pluck it right out of his face. He's mad. He does this when he's mad.

It's all Kol's fault, really. Two weeks and he's still nursing a bruised ego from when Caroline beat his ass in a drinking game. Well, she's a 21st century girl (not that anyone's aware of that)—the lady could hold her liquor thank you very much—so she's really not to blame if the self proclaimed master turns to a mere gurgling mess only after three glasses.

Anyway, Kol swore of revenge which roughly translated to _annoy every chance he got_ and earlier he finally decided to lay his so called vengeance upon the one thing Caroline probably cares about more than her own husband: her grandmother's necklace.

That damn Mikaelson dared to snatch it from her neck while she was washing clothes by the river. She pretty much chased him through the entirety of the woods after that until—

"I'm sorry, what?" Nik furrows his brows, not quite catching her hurried words. "Run that by me again, love."

Caroline sighs. What happened next was just stupid and sort of embarrassing. "Until we came across a wild boar—"

"A wild boar?" The incredulity in his tone is mortifying.

"Yes and then… It kinda started to chase us."

Which explains why she came home all muddy and unladylike, with a bloody gash on her left shin. Really. Sometimes she forgets she's not a vampire anymore.

"But I got the necklace." She adds, faking enthusiasm because hey this is her grandma's and this is like the only thing she kept from the present… err, future. He doesn't respond though and she swears she could see a thick vein pulsating on the surface of his forehead.

"I'm going to kill Kol." He declares then under his breath as he strides toward the door but Caroline all but hurls herself in front of his way.

"Wait! You can't pick a fight with Kol!"

"And why the hell not?"

"Because Mikael—"

"I don't care about Mikael!" He grabs her shoulders, inching his face closer to hers. She could feel all his anger seeping though his every breath. "Kol got you hurt and he's going to pay."

"Exactly. So if someone's going to do the killing, it should be me." Caroline says casually, standing tall before his intense gaze. He's dead serious but she doesn't want his overbearingness to get him into trouble. She doesn't want Mikael to have a reason to hurt Nik again.

They battle with their eyes for a moment before Niklaus groans exasperatedly, his hand again flying to the grasp the bridge of his nose as he turns his back to her.

"You are so bloody infuriating!"

"Oh you love it." Caroline giggles until he shoots her a glare.

"It's not funny." He mutters, his voice dropping to a growl. "A married woman behaving like some insolent little child. An emasculated husband who couldn't handle his own wife. What do you think other people would say—"

"Nik, you are not—"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking! I am the man, you should submit to me!" Niklaus barks out of pure rage, silencing Caroline and for a moment all she sees is Klaus.

Klaus and the unnerving darkness in the pool of his thousand year old hybrid who brought chaos to their small town. Who ruined Elena's life, killed Aunt Jenna and Carol Lockwood. Who had driven Tyler out of town and who almost got her killed twice—

"Caroline?" A gentle hand on her wrist snaps her out of her trance and that's when she realizes she was shaking.

"Caroline." He says again, his voice full of concern. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to…"

She hugs him.

Yes, her Nik is Klaus as Klaus is her Nik. She has accepted this. She has accepted _him_ the moment she resigned herself to this fate she had definitely no choice upon. She didn't ask to be sent here in freaking 10th century Mystic Falls for a reason God-knows-what. And as a human, no less. Caroline didn't want to be human. Take away her supernatural abilities and once again she's just plain old Caroline Forbes, weak and insecure….

And yet he still end up liking her.

Seriously.

Imagine a man who will only want you and you alone even in different universes.

Who was she to resist?

Or maybe she just finally found the courage to admit what she was too scared and foolish to admit in the future—that she does feel for Klaus. That despite everything, the terrible monster she's supposed to hate found his own niche in her heart and remained there.

"I'm sorry." She hears him whisper once more against her hair. "It's just.. You scare me, love."

She scares him so much the way she speaks of forever but then sometimes she speaks as though she might leave at any given moment. How she gazes at him with wonder in her eyes as if completely taken aback of how she ends up loving him so but at times looks at him with a fearful stare, so deep-seated as though she has seen the worst evil his hands could do.

Oh how Niklaus hated her for that before—the judgement in her eyes as if this blonde stranger knew it all, even things he only keeps to himself and like she knew him all his life. She was irritatingly perceptive as she was secretive. But Caroline transfixed him in the worse and best possible ways that he knew the moment he caught a glimpse of her tantalizing universe that he wanted to be in it. He wanted _her_ and to eventually have his love be reciprocated… Niklaus never thought he could deserved such a thing.

"Let's not fight anymore." Caroline tells him then as she pulls back and he sits her on their bed. With his eyes, he examines her wound before disappearing. The wife watches as he comes back with a wash cloth and a basin filled with water, and kneels to remove her muddied boots. So much for his domineering speech earlier, he is now down on his knees, worshipping her like a queen. She rolls her eyes when he dares to quirk a disapproving brow at the sight of the star tattoo on her foot. He never asks about it because he knows she's just going to dodge the question much like how she did to every other "intrusive" ones he threw at her. She's frustratingly cryptic like that, he soon learned, but he doesn't care. He loves her just as much.

Besides, who was he to judge? Caroline thinks. If he only knew of the sexy markings that will cover his body in the future . Just, _oh_—

And really, it's so hard not to think of Klaus, what her Nik would become. Sometimes she wonders how is it fair that she is supposed to go on with her life knowing these things? While they… Oh they live in blissful ignorance whilst Caroline has to look at them everyday in the eye and bear the thoughts of the cruelty the future holds for them.

And they were all so innocent.

Of course the heartbeat and the humanity wouldn't to erase the future crimes he will commit by a long shot but it does give room for understanding. Hope. Love. And by God, it scares her just thinking how much she has come to love him.

Was she supposed to save him then? That's why she was sent back in this time? But goddammit she's not some superhero, okay? She's just a girl for God's sake, what could she do? If she could just hide him in her heart and never let the hand of fate inflict its scourge upon him then perhaps—

She kisses him.

The basin topples over from when she pulls him to the bed, her fingers threaded through his sandy curls. He settles between her legs, his hands wreaking havoc to her senses.

His kisses and touches are the most potent nepenthe to her homesick mind as much as they are nails to the coffin of her past. Her old life. Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, her mom, even herself—Caroline Forbes, cheer captain and former Ms. Mystic Falls—sometimes they just all seem to be mere characters from one of her hazy dreams.

But she doesn't want to forget.

Thump thump thump. She hears her heart beating in sync against his. Every beat is a resounding march as to when Esther casts the curse. A reminder of who or what they used to be and what they will become again: Vampires. Monsters. _Enemies._

But even then, she knows she'll love him just as much.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes it turned out angsty in the end. I'm angsty as of late sorry

I miss writing long-ish drabbles and I'm kinda thinking of writing a longer version of this to explain how and why Caroline was sent back and also how they fell in love. Plus the whole of the fic is going to revolve in this idea/theme: _"All the things Nik said and all that Klaus didn't"_

Waddayathink guys?

Special shoutout: moon2012, chillwithJyl, flyfree1031, Lisa, jessnicole, justine, xForgottenxFlamex, ForeverInYourArms, SpeakNow1118 (here you go with another shoutout! thanks for reading!), lulujay, lily94, flipped, Pem, Safy Pouncer, mytraitorousheart (Hi Caryn!), Tay! (hi finally got to know your name haha! did you get my fight club references in that sentences you mentioned?) and shedreamsincolour (it's okay really, i'm so touched even that you never fail to leave kind words for me, thanks so much)


	18. Story 18: Birthday (drabble blog)

drabble prompt for klaroline69 tumblr

unbeta'd territory

* * *

**BIRTHDAY**

The lights go on and off in tune with the thrumming music. A split-second of color and black, silence and noise painting the seemingly endless mass of bodies dancing and moving—perhaps a second or two faster than what is normal. The taste of blood is in the air mingling with the reek of alcohol and soaks every bit of space unfilled by the flickering psychedelic dream-

Or _nightmare_, take your pick.

Nevertheless, his sister wears a conceited smile, a childish glow in her eyes as she takes baby sips of her appletini.

_"_Now _this _is how you throw a party." Rebekah tells him, self-satisfaction in her voice, before she disappears to the dance floor and leaves him to alone wallow on his throne.

How. Bloody. _Nauseating_.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Mikaelson." greets one vampire he half recalls meeting at some dinner and dares to trespass the original's brooding zone _(Ha, isn't he like Stefan?) _to lay a hand on his arm. _A hand on his arm._ Klaus has the mind to rip the imbecile to shreds just to demarcate _his_ corner of the room with the torn limbs.

But Klaus doesn't lift a finger to this man, no. Instead, he lifts his eyes, zooming past the vampire's shoulder, and there amid the blur of bodies, he sees her.

_Caroline._

Oh those blue eyes that fill his canvas and haunt his dreams.

He doesn't think about it but in a second, he's already walking, his steps a bit too hurried and desperate to close the gap those past five years have made.

It's almost strange how the crowd parts as if to give way, carrying him closer but at the same time, no one else is paying attention. Nothing exist but the two of them, the ground pulsating beneath their feet and his fingertips tingling to reach out and touch her face.

"Enjoying the party?" She asks and really, how can a simple smile steal the breath out of him and grip his heart so painfully?

He takes a step closer, grinning. Dimples and all. "I do now."

"Nik!" His sister's booming voice suddenly invades his ears and he senses the confusion in her tone. But he doesn't turn. He doesn't tear his eyes off of Caroline for a second, afraid that if he blinks just for the briefest of moments, she will vanish.

He curls a hand on her wrist.

"Come." He says as he leads her away from the neon jungle.

On the balcony, Caroline is bent on the railings, gazing down to the sea of lights running through Bourbon street.

"You look okay." She tells him.

He doesn't know what she meant.

"Why are you here, love?"

Why is she here, with the wind blowing her hair, the stars shining on her eyes and how perfectly she fits into his world.

"To greet the king a happy birthday." She answers like it's the most casual thing on earth and mocks a bow. "You told me you love birthdays, remember?"

Their first real conversation. She was dying on her bed and he offers her the world. Of course he remembers, sweetheart, but he doesn't tell her that.

"This party is more for Rebekah's pleasure than mine."

"Well, glad to know some things _never_ change." She says, the mirth in her voice not quite matching the dimness in her eyes. He wants to ask why but he swallows his words when she suddenly speaks.

"Does he look like you?"

No hint of malice or disgust. By the innocence in her tone, she could have just been inquiring about the weather for all he knows.

"Not one bit." He replies quietly and how she _laughs._

He gave her gifts, regaled stories of arts, culture and history, and saved her life _twice_ but she chooses to laugh the sweetest of laughs now as if there isn't an entire lifetime between them.

"Still, a king needs an heir, right?"

"Stop it."

She pauses visibly. "Stop what?

"Calling me king." He meets her gaze, geared to intimidate, but she only holds it with a smile.

"But you _are _one." She tells him in a very Caroline-as-a-matter-of-fact way. "You have your throne, you have your kingdom, your heir. You _are_ a king, Klaus."

The world waged its war and he brought it to its knees. By all means, he knows he's a king, love. But with her, so close but still beyond his reach... Do you have any idea how _destitute_ that makes him feel—

"But to you, I'm just Klaus..." He murmurs and the way the blood paints her cheeks makes him speak louder, bolder. "I will always be just Klaus... to you."

"Okay, _just Klaus._" She nods and he lets himself laugh the first time that night.

"I have to go." Caroline whispers then after a moment of silence and he doesn't even fight the plea that escapes his lips.

"Stay." He steps closer. "Stay, Caroline."

"I can't."

"Why?" He holds a hand on her arm and his heart swells when she doesn't flinch. "What's stopping you?"

"Everything."

And she kisses him then before he can even sense the utter defeat in her voice.

It could have lasted for seconds or years, he doesn't know. But when she pulls back from the searing kiss, he knows—he will be doomed for eternity.

"Goodbye, Klaus." Caroline takes a step back and the smile he gives him then is the most heartbreaking. "You'll be okay."

And she's gone.

.

.

.

.

.

His phone rings, jolting him out of wherever nothingness his mind drifted from when Caroline left.

"Klaus."

Stefan's voice sounds tired and strained.

"What is it, Stefan?"

"Caroline. She—"

"She left."

"What do you mean?"

Klaus sighs. "Caroline was here, mate, and—"

"She can't be. She's _dead_, Klaus. Caroline's..." The younger Salvatore chokes. "Caroline's dead."

The silence that follows is almost deafening.

"She's been missing and..." Stefan tries to explain. "Damon... He found her just now but... we were too late. There were bites _everywhere_, Klaus... We're just... too late and—"

Wait a moment, mate.

You don't hit a man when he's already _down_.

He's still just recovering from earlier, when she chose to walk away, and now you're telling him—

Five years ago he ruined the girl's birthday when he made his hybrid gave her a fatal bite. How awfully clever, love, to inflict your vengeance tonight when he's at his most heedless. It's his _birthday_, for god's sake, what could be bloody worse than that?

"You'll be okay." He hears her last words ring so painfully in his ears.

If he could trade all his birthdays to one of hers, would it fucking hurt _less?_

On the other end of the line, he can hear his doppelganger weep. Rebekah is on his side in a second, her face grave and tear-streaked.

"Nik..."

And he lets his tears break out into the night.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!

Special shoutout: JessNicole, SpeakNow1118, chillwithJyl (I miss Kol too. Hopefully he'll be back for good), Justine, Tay (HUG), Perenis, lulujay and CBK1000 (asfdhjashdfkljhsdfFANGIRLING. LOVEYOUKTNXBYE)


	19. Story 19: Evenings (drabble blog)

**Drabble prompt for klaroline69 tumblr**

* * *

On some days they part.

Nine times out of ten it's because of Caroline and her eternally needy friends although the baby vampire would argue that more often than Klaus claims it's also because of him and his relentless need to show off his king-sized ego. Klaus hates her friends as much as she hates his minions and hybrids and the obvious derision on both sides is enough to drive them apart even just for a couple of hours and to let each other go about their own businesses on their own.

Occasionally, it's because of family—the easiest times to say a temporary goodbye. Other times, and these are hardest of times, it's when shit hits the fan and the next supernatural dilemma calls for plenty moments apart.

Sometimes it's because they fight that they leave. Or because they leave that they fight. Sometimes they just needed the time alone, away from each other's shadow.

In rare times, the parting lasts a whole day. Even rarer, a week.

But most times, they find each other before the day ends and tomorrow comes, be it a quick vamp speed or an entire plane ride away.

In most nights the reunion is hurried. A blur of skin, a garble of moans as if to make up for the lost time. Often there are no words as furniture shatter and clothes lay ribbons on the bedroom floor. Sometimes they don't even make it to their room. Or the house, for that matter.

But there are also nights where they take time.

Sometimes they'll talk with pistachio sorbets over a candle-lit table or a chinese takeout over the cheesiest romantic comedy or goriest b-movie slasher flick. Sometimes they'll talk in the tub and she'll tell him her day in Swedish to practice her tongue while he'll answer in Portuguese. Most times she'll start singing while she leans on his chest and his fingers are drawing circles on her thigh. Sometimes they make love. Sometimes she'll fall asleep and he'll have to carry her to bed.

Always they brush their teeth after. Most times he'll let her shave him to her liking but not too much. They both know she adores his stubble. Sometimes he'll sit on the toilet and she'll blow dry his curly hair. She hates it when their pillows get wet. Most times she's the one who cleans up and picks up their clothes. In rare times he does, if only he could stare at her while she gets dressed.

Sometimes he'll read a book or draw while she makes a call to Stefan or her mom. Sometimes he lets her draw, straddling him as she traces the tattoos on his chest. Many will be surprised how ticklish this thousand year old original can be. Sometimes they just lie in bed without talking. Often they'll listen to the whole White Album, sometimes it's Bookends or in very rare times even Speak Now. Sometimes they let the sound of their shallow breathing to be the only music.

Almost always they end up a tangle of bare limbs. Most times she'll horde the sheet. A bad habit she developed during those times as a child, sleeping alone and scared during thunderstorms. Sometimes he'll horde the sheet if only to keep her naked. But always they fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The mornings may differ and keep them apart but all evenings are sacred. And much like every day is an abbreviated lifetime, they'll always find each other in the end. Always.

* * *

**A/N: **Unbeta'd. Thank you for reading!

**Edit:** some spelling mistakes sorry (tho i can't do anything anymore about the tumblr post. *le sigh*)


	20. Story 20: Beginning (drabble blog)

**drabble prompt for klaroline69**

**unbeta'd**

* * *

With a spring on her step, long golden curls bouncing on her back, Caroline runs through the long hallway and on to the stairs leading to the castle's solar. She holds a piece of paper in hand, bearing an all familiar message written in an all familiar handwriting, and places it close to her chest. She can feel her heart beating wildly beneath her knuckles but a sweet smile paints her face as she heads to a wooden door and, with trembling fingers, turns the cold metallic knob-

"Caroline!"

"Tyler?" She whispers out of breath, the disappointment audible in her voice. The man in question, however, barely raises a brow before she follows up, adding more enthusiasm in her tone.

"Tyler." She tries again but thankfully he smiles this time, that adorable wolfish grin on his face, and in a few steps, he has enclosed her in a tight embrace. It takes her a little while to respond as one of her hands is clenched tightly in an attempt to hide the piece of paper in her fist. "You're back early."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well... I was surprised." She answers lamely but her gaze travels to the other occupant of the room-almost imperceptible with his quietness as he stands stiffly in front of the window, his back to them.

Tyler laughs against her shoulder and pulls back.

"I've missed you, my love." The black-haired Lords says, his mahogany orbs looking straight to her sky blue ones but somehow she cannot hold his gaze for too long.

"I've missed you too." She murmurs with a bowed head. Tyler doesn't mind. Placing a hand on her back, he leads her to the love seat, filling her in immediately with stories about his month-long trip.

'You should have seen Paris, Caroline." He tells her as he falls back to the settee, feet propped up and a knowing look on his face as he relives the city in his head. Caroline remains at her feet. She feels sitting puts her in a compromising position. "It is a lovely place... _especially at night._ Right, Klaus?"

For the first time, the man in front of the window is addressed. He turns to them then and, with a dimpled smile, he responds. "Of course, Lord Lockwood."

Caroline looks away when she meets his teal gaze.

"A shame traveling is such hardship." Tyler muses. "I would never put you through that, Caroline."

"But I think-" She begins to say but he waves a hand dismissively.

"Nonsense. The roads are dangerous, you know. And I hardly think mother would allow you after what happened to the Gilberts."

_Elena. _A pang of sadness shoots through her at the memory of her deceased friend. She feels her lips run dry and the tears inching to fall until Klaus clears his throat loudly, making Tyler snap his eyes to him and to her and slowly he picks up on the sullen mood.

"I- I see, you've been busy." Tyler says then, standing up abruptly and approaching one of the many frames adorning the walls of the solar. It is a painting of the sunset, the view undoubtedly from the window of this very room. Signed on the corner of it are her initials. "Klaus taught you to paint?"

"He did." She replies softly, again her head bowed.

"I told you he's a _remarkable_ mentor." Tyler comments, admiration evident in his voice as he scans the other paintings. "Truly, a man of many talents."

A gentle laugh fills the room and both Tyler and she turn to see Klaus now facing them both fully, leaning on the window and arms crossed on his chest. She can see it's already dark outside with tiny specks of light, making his short sandy curls shine, and it's as if he's lying above the night sky.

"You flatter me, Lord Lockwood." He says in a kind voice. "Besides, it's all about the foundations. My job only entails me to harness the potential from there."

"And how did my wife do?"

"Lady Lockwood has been splendid."

Again, Klaus catches her gaze as he speaks but this time she chooses to hold it. How her heart jumps and her lungs constrict-

"I know." Tyler's voice brings her back to her senses. Grasping her free hand in his, he brings it to his lips and presses a light kiss on her knuckles.

Unnoticed by them, Klaus narrows his eyes.

"Wha-" Suddenly a frown mars the Lord's face. Turning Caroline's hand, he sees the little scratches and callouses forming on her expanse of her palm.

"Surely you didn't get this by painting?" He questions, concerned.

Biting her lip, she glances to Klaus for a mere second before replying. "I didn't. Don't be mad but... I begged Sir Mikaelson to teach me a little how to handle a sword-"

"A sword?" The husband mutters, looking a little horrified at the thought of his wife wielding a weapon. "Oh Caroline, you really are the most stubborn woman I've ever met."

Usually stubborn reads as a compliment in her book but he is visibly shaking is head. "Don't." He tells Klaus with a lighthearted laugh but the firm look in his eyes tells it all.

"Well then... " Tyler says after a beat. "I think it's time for me to greet my mother. I bet she'll be surprised as you."

Still grasping Caroline's hand, he turns to walk toward the door but she stays rooted in her place.

"Caroline?" Tyler asks when she doesn't budge.

"I-"

"Forgive me, Lord Lockwood." Klaus interrupts and suddenly he's standing beside her. "I forgot Lady Lockwood intended to borrow some of my books."

"Yes, you go ahead, Tyler." Caroline cuts in when she finds her voice, lips twisted in an assuring smile. "I'll be right behind you."

After a moment of pondering, the husband nods and drops her hand but not before he plants a kiss on her lips.

"Then I'm off." He whispers at the kiss and with a parting smile, he heads to the door, closing it with a thud.

The sound hung around the whole room, filling up every bit of space that it's almost suffocating, and it seems an eternity had passed before someone begins to speak.

"I didn't know he'll be here." Klaus murmurs under his breath.

"Neither did I." She replies almost inaudibly.

Another wave of silence engulfs them, no one wanting to make the first move until slowly, Klaus turns to her. He closes his eyes and in the gentlest of movements, leans his forehead against her temple. She can feel his warm breath on her neck and ear, the goosebumps forming on her skin.

"And so it begins." He whispers softly.

The hiding. The guilt. The sin.

In a mere six months both of their worlds have turned upside down.

The attraction was undeniable the first time they met. She was beautiful and so was he. But he's a wanderer, a self-made man and she, a married young noble woman. They're heaven and earth, worlds apart.

But he believed in her when no one else did. He taught her arts and music, not once doubting if she could learn. He listened to every one of her questions and answered them as if she were an equal. He showed her a different world-_a life_-outside the castle. And when she was most alone, he never left her.

And he... He only wanted someone to care. Someone to bother peeking behind his walls but she all cast them asunder and gave him so much more. Love. A constant in his ever altering life. A home. _A life._

To fight it, makes it only worse.

To end it... Oh to end it means _death_.

Eyes closed, Caroline faces him, leaning her forehead against his that their noses touching, and echoes. "And so it begins."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! You're here! Thank you!

**Special shoutout to my lovely reviewers. I love y'all: **

I'm sorry I made you all cry with story 18: birthday. I was in the mood to break hearts.

jessnicole, QuietFightRisk (yes sorry for the vagueness but i intended that it's a random pack of werewolves. klaus still has a lot of enemies even if he's in NOLA), SweetyK, moon2012, justine, Tay (creys), Lady Lightning, Greya Cour, SpeakNow1118, annecross, LadyKlaus, chillwithJyl, lily94, Ariel C. Rilmonn, lulujay, whisperslove, shedreamsincolor (glad you liked stefan's diary too!), Guest, Guest, tyluv3, musicalfreak (you're back!), meredith77, CarelessLove91, Inkprinces31 (you're so sweet! i only speak a handful of languages too and ugh, what i would give to have my own klaus. lol), louann97, moonflowersandrain, Ktclaire99, Guest, sasusakufan2357.


End file.
